Once Upon A Hospital
by Ali Davis
Summary: Regina Millis Chief of Peds does not believe in love, love after all is weakness, but what happens when a certain blonde, Emma Swan, joins Seattle Grace hospital. Will Regina's friends Callie, Arizona, and Graham help her see love. It is rated M past chapter 21 chapters Once Upon A Time/Greys Anatomy everyone is mostly alive. Some RedBeauty
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please no hate but you can critique just not harshly please, I DO NOT OWN Once Upon A Time and Greys Anatomy AU I'm just doing this for fun please leave a comment. I could always use some help. This is a SwanQueen, maybe RedBeauty still thinking about it mostly likely will turn that way, most of everyone is in here no one is dead except I hope you enjoy. oh and its rated M for later chapters**

It was another morning at Seattle Grace Hospital but it wasn't a regular morning Regina Millis was running very late for a meeting she was the Head chief of Pediatric Surgery and never ran late for anything until today. She Stood outside of the meeting room collecting herself. She walked in and everyone was already there including her three best friends Callie, Arizona, and Graham she sat between Arizona and Graham with a huff

"Hey beautifuls, hey handsome"

"Long night?" Arizona asked

"Long morning I thought the woman had left just to wake up and notice she was still there" regina answered followed by a laugh from her three friends

"You know some of us like to be on time" Chief Gold gave her a dirty look

"Oh come on now, you know I like to make an entrance chief"

"Yes I know that very well dearie, and since you wanted everyone to wait to grace us with your presence, you get to have all of them"

"Sure thing Chief I could do with some scaring people today" Rgina smirked while he three friends tried not to laugh

"Alright everyone that seems to be everything nothing major so far but its still early good luck and lets save lives" everyone got up and started talking

"So my amigo encantador how was last night" Callie asked (translate lovely friend)

"she was good but she wanted to date"

"yeah you and your no dating rule when are you going to find love"

"love is weakness"

"I could seriously strangle your mother" Arizona said then callie laughed

"yeah if she didn't scare you, the only person I'm scared of is Bailey and Regina when she threatens me" Callie said

"in all seriousness though Regina you should find someone to have a relationship with" Graham said

"I have you three"

"including sex" Arizona said

"are you forgetting dear we all three slept together"

"no we will never forget that it was very insightful" Arizona winked at Regina who laughed in response

"to bad were married or we would invite you again" Callie said

"like marriage has stopped me before" Regina winked at the two

"you know my fiancée is very fond of you Regina"

"oh my god you asked" Arizona said while Regina hit him

"that's for taking so freaking long"

"hey now no hitting the soon to be husband" everyone turned towards the voice

**ok so what do you think? Who should be the fiancée? I already have the person but I would like your input**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put that this is AU **

_"hey now no hitting the soon to be husband" everyone turned towards the voice_

Standing there in the doorway was Izzy, Grahams now fiancée

"Well he deserves it he was being a real idiota" they laughed at Regina

"I think your Latina is showing MR" Arizona said

"Oh I don't want to hear from you Ari, you married a Latina and I don't care what anyone says speaking Spanish is the sexiest thing"

"No complaints there" Arizona said the winked at her wife who blushed

"So Izzy how long were you standing there" Izzy shrugged and came in

"All of it, hey Regina did Graham ask you about a threesome" Callie spit out her coffee while Arizona shrugged

"What are you shrugging for" Callie asked

"Babe, Regina is to me what Mark is to you, do you remember how many times you slept with Mark" Callie started thinking about it but was drawing a blank

"Good Point"

"Ok I was going to ask you MR but then I thought about my last relationship"

"Hey now, that wasn't my fault she didn't take my rule seriously" Regina looked at the door window and saw some interns

"What happened to your last girlfriend?" Izzy asked

"She left me for MR"

"I wouldn't have done that, sweetheart"

"Yeah well you haven't slept with her" Callie meant for only Arizona to hear but everyone heard

"Honestly you all give me to much credit"

"Wait what do you mean I haven't slept with her" Izzy asked Callie

"Hun MR here can turn a straight girl into loving her forever"

"That and she's really good in bed" Arizona said with Callie nodding her head

"Hey is there going to be a party"

"Yes oh and that remind me will you Regina Millis be my best man"

"Of course I will I have the perfect dress for this" they walked to the door and the interns were gathered outside

"Good luck with the interns MR"

"Thanks I'll need it" they all walked past the interns except Regina who stayed in the front

"Oh and don't break your promise this year" Callie called out

"I'll try "

"yeah right you wont last a week" Graham called out

"I accept that challenge"

"what challenge" It was one of the many new interns she was tall and had brown hair with red streaks in it she wore shorts that were a little to high then needed and had Regina not taken the challenge this intern would have most likely been the first

"Hold onto that question, alright everyone into the meeting room I'll give you a speech and other things you have to listen to because I'm your boss" they all piled into the room there were about fifteen maybe twenty.

"Alright inters my name is Regina Millis you can and will call me and if I like you, you may get to call me Regina"

"Really?" a man with an English accent messy hair and way to much eyeliner asked

"No not really, and to be honest half of you in this room are going to drop out therefore I will not learn your names in until two weeks maybe one. I'm pretty good to get along with very open and honest. It is better to be honest you might not get that many friends but still it's better. And if you do anything to screw up this hospital I personally will kick you out with pleasure. You will listen to me if I say something you do it no matter what it is, if I ask you to get me coffee you do it no questions asked the only one should be cream or sugar. I am the head chief of pediatric surgery if you scare any of these kids I will become your worst nightmare, any questions?" a few hands shot up

"you eyeliner boy"

"what was the challenge?"

"I said I wouldn't sleep with the interns"

"Have you before?" it was a girl with an Australian accent, _what was with all these accents_ Regina thought

"yes I have"

"how many?" it was red streaked girl

"a lot oh and I prefer woman so you guys can stop your thoughts"

"why aren't we talking about doctor stuff" it was a girl with blonde hair tied into a bun

"well dear ask me a question that's not about my life and about doctor stuff as you so bluntly put it"

"are we going th be cutting into something?" blonde hair girl asked

"yes but not what you think I have contest and if you win you get a prize at the end"

"What's the prize" eyeliner asked

"whatever I come up with anymore questions because I'm actually ready to work" everyone shook their head Regina took notie of everybody and saw five women and six men

"ok then since there are no question men I need you with me, women you stay here"

"What are we going to do?" red streaked asked

"figure out the hardes surgery to do and what age I'll be back in about thirty minutes" Regina took the men down the hall to do rounds


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you break us up into boys and girls" it was eyeliner guy

"To see how you act with your own sex then I'll pair you into different sexes and see how you act then"

"Oh and how long have you worked here?"

"Including my internship eight years officially as an attending four years, on Friday it will be five and I will have been here for nine years"

"Wow that's a long time"

"It is but I love this job"

"Whys that"

"You'll see at some point if you decide to stay"

"I will" stopped at door 401

"alright everyone these are children you have to be nice and loving and smile so do not underestimate me after you see me being all sweet to them, got it" everyone shook their head, she opened it up and went in, the interns right behind her.

"Hey MR" it was a girl with blonde hair she was sitting up in her bed

"Hello Jo how's my favorite patient"

"Good and ready are these the new interns"

"They are, everyone this is Danielle jones she is sixteen years old and has lung cancer, would you like to brief them?"

"Thank you, goes in and takes out my lung cancer she's been doing this for the last seven years. I come here once a month to get checked but this time I have more than usual so they're trying to figure out a better solution, any ideas?" They looked at Regina for approval.

"Go ahead answer the question"

"What if you replaced the lung that should get rid of it all shouldn't it" it was eyeliner guy

"Yes and that is exactly what we are doing right "

"That's right I'll come back to check on you later"

"Are we still planned for lunch?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" they walked out

"Have you really been her doctor for seven years" eyeliner guy asked he was really starting to annoy her

"Yes and every year she gets either weaker or stronger, we have one more room David Darkling"


	4. Chapter 4

**Because chapter 3 is so short I'm posting chapter 4 today also **

"Hey I'm Red and you are?" Red asked the girl with the Australian accent

"I'm Belle"

"Means Beauty nice" Red winked at her

"And Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color." Red looked at her utterly amazed by this woman

"Wow well that was very informative" Belle shrugged

"I like to read" Red leaned closer to Belle

"What else do you like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I find you... intriguing" Belle smiled at Red

"Oh that seems like a very big word for you"

"It is and you were the first to hear it so answer the question"

"Demanding aren't you"

"Exactly what you said Red means a lot of things determination being one" belle smiled at her then red winked

"Ok I like adventure, ice tea, walking around, I absolutely love reading, that's actually about it what do you like?"

"I think there are a few more things about you but I love wolves I've always had a thing for them, the color Red, my name is actually Ruby but I don't like it, I love scary movies, do you like movies?"

"If I had good company I'm sure I would love it"

"Do you think you would want to watch a movie with me Friday Night?"

"I don't know" Red looked at her shocked

"What"

"I'll see about it" Before Ruby could say anything Arizona came through the door with a Blonde.

"Hello girls where's " Arizona asked

"She left with the guys" Red informed her

"Oh ok well this is she's a transfer resident, and if you don't know me I'm Arizona, how is it going so far"

"Good we're trying to figure out what the hardest surgery is" Red said

"Oh that question, I remember that"

"So what is the answer" Blonde bun asked

"What's your name?"

"Tink"

"Yes well Tink I may seem nice but don't let the Heelys fool you, so I will not be answering the question for you because you actually have to work to keep a job here"

"Yes ma'am"

"So how do you like Regina, you red streaked girl"

"My name is actually Red, and I like her she's strict and cares for the hospital which I admire"

"I bet that's not the only thing you admire" Tink whispered

"On no I admire her too she is very nice to look at" Tink looked at red in shock she didn't think she could hear her "what, didn't think I could hear, you at least could have the balls to say it out load where everyone could hear" Arizona started laughing

"I love interns you all are full of drama it's very entertaining, what do you think Emma"

"Well its very entertaining my money would be on Red"

"Id second that" Arizona faked whispered causing people to laugh and Tink to go red faced


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walked to room 403. He was in his bed covered up his mother was sitting in the chair laughing. Regina walked over to the bed.

"Oh no where did David go I was hoping to have some help breaking in the interns but it looks like he's not here"

"Boo" Regina faked screamed

"Why did you scare me?"

"Because it's fun" Regina smiled

"David this is the new interns"

"Hey" a few of the interns smiled and waved at him

"He's here for stomach acid what do we do"

"Pump the acid out of his stomach" it was some guy with wavy hair

"You're right that's about all we can do"

"Are you going to do it " David asked

"Well of course"

"Ok I'm kind of tired I'm going to go to sleep"

"Alright you do that" they went outside to the hall and went back to the waiting room. Regina walked in the waiting room and the women were talking. Arizona was there with a woman who had residential scrubs on. Regina didn't know who she was but she liked this Blondie very much.

"So what's your conclusion?"

"Its heart surgery on a new born" belle said

"And why do you think that"

"Because they're so small it would be most difficult to do"

"Anyone else" no one answered

"It's all surgeries" it was the Blondie with residential scrubs, Regina looked at her very impressed with what she said

"And whys that" Regina asked her with a smile

"Because everyone has their challenges, in different surgery's some can handle little hearts, others can't, for instants like she most likely would have a difficult time dealing with a heart versus bone because she's head Ortho"

"She got the question right, you both are correct actually, because everyone has their difficulties and it is your job to know what they are and overcome them"

"So it was a trick question?" it was Red said

"Yes it was, Arizona who's Blondie?"

"This is Dr. Emma Swan she'll be your personal resident she was transferred from Boston hospital"

" it's so nice to finally meet you I have heard a lot about you" they shook hands

"All mean I hope"

"Most of it" Emma winked at her making Regina smile

"Thanks Ari I got it from here"

"You can take a few interns with you I was going to let you show Dr. Swan around and get a feel for the place" Regina looked at her skeptically, Arizona wouldn't look her in the eyes

"Ok, so who wants to go with me" eyeliner guy, blonde bun, and red streak girl raised their hand Arizona stepped closer to here

"They seem to like you Hun, you haven't?" Arizona asked

"Seriously, it hasn't even been an hour I'm good but I'm not that good" she shrugged her shoulders

"You never know"

"What's your bet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Arizona looked at her innocently

"Oh don't you pull that innocent look on me Arizona Robbins I'll tell everyone here about that incident you got yourself into at granny's bar that one nig…."

"God your scary fine I said it was today"

"What's the longest?"

"Thursday at noon"

"Well when you lose you better give half of it to me, you eyeliner guy, blonde bun girl, red streaked hair, Australian accent, and wavy hair guy follow me" Regina walked out with the other interns and Emma


	6. Chapter 6

"So what was the bet for" Emma asked and the interns laughed

"How long I wouldn't sleep with the interns" before Emma could reply Tink interrupted them

"I'm winning"

"Winning what exactly?" Regina asked

"Nothing" Blonde bun answered making Regina turn and glare at the woman

"Excuse me did you just refuse to answer me"

"See grow a pair" Red said

"We made a bet" eyeliner guy said

"And what would this bet be"

"Who you would sleep with" red said she noticed that red was the least scared of her which made Regina respect her more than the other interns

"How much is in this"

"250" belle said

"Out of you five"

"Yeah" eyeliner said

"Well it sure as hell wouldn't be you way to much eyeliner, I'd go with red or Australian, accents are always sexy take it from a Latina" Regina winked at the two red had a huge grin while belle blushed

"Ha fuckers told you so" red said and they gave her the money

"Don't celebrate too soon I want half it seems only fair" red smiled and handed her 125

"That seems fair"

"Alright room 402" Regina put the money in her pocket and stopped at the door

"Who's this?" red asked

"This room belongs to seven year old she is going to have surgery" Regina walked in Stephanie was lying in her bed watching TV

"Hey "

"Hey Steph you ready for what we rehearsed" she nodded her head

"She is going to tell you her symptoms it's your job to figure out what's wrong with her got it"

"Yes mam" Emma said

"Call me not mam I'm only 26"

"Yes "

"You're still a mam to me" Stephanie said

"Yes well your parents would kill you if you didn't have manners"

"Your right anyways, I have pressure in my chest, and my upper back no fever and I don't have asthma"

"You may have angina" it was blonde bun

"Or coronary artery disease they both have the same symptoms" Emma said

"I have coronary artery disease what kind of surgery do I need"

"Bypass surgery" everyone answered

"You are all correct" Stephanie laughed

" your weird"

"Well you're funny looking" Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Regina who smiled and patted Stephanie on the head

"I'll see you in surgery at 3"

"Alright I'll see you then" Regina walked out the room to the next one 404


	7. Chapter 7

"This room has seven year old Johnny Aide" they walked in Johnny was lying on his belly coloring, his mom was sitting in the chair next to his bed

"Hey Dr.M"

"Hey how's my patient"

"I'm good my back hurts a little bit though"

"Let me guess right here" she put her hand on his lower back

"Yes"

"That's because of the angle you're at, sit up for me" he sat up and you could hear his back pop

"That's much better"

"See I told you I'm a doctor" Regina smiled at him.

"I believe you're the only doctor he likes" it was Johnny's mom

"Yeah but that's probably because I took him to the zoo"

"Thank you for that by the way"

"No problem, how are you?"

"I'm good a little tired but so far so good"

"You should get some sleep"

"I will as soon as this is over"

"That's understandable, now Johnny are you going to let go or are you staying attached to me"

"Staying attached to you" he latched onto her tighter

"Alright, now interns and one resident here has a bad heart how can we help him"

"How bad is his heart" red asked

"His heart doesn't pump enough blood"

"Well at this young of an age you'll probably need to get him a new heart" Tink said

"Probably?" Regina raised an eyebrow making Tink cringe. Belle rolled her eyes and spoke

"He will defiantly need one his body is still growing so if he doesn't get enough blood now he might, well" belle stopped not wanting to upset the kid

"Die, its ok to say it, with his or anyone else parents' permission here knows everything that's happening" Regina played with Johnny's hair

"Dr.M can I come with you"

"If it's ok with your mom" Regina looked at his mom

"What are you doing?"

"Giving them a test"

"Its fine" Johnny let go of Regina and sat in his wheelchair she pushed him down the hall going to the meeting room with the others following her

"So what's the test" Red asked

"Patience is a virtue "

"Hey Dr.M?"

"Yes Johnny"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet" Regina laughed

"No but I'm thinking about it"

"Since when" Regina wanted to say since she met Emma but that was too soon. Wasn't it?

"Since this morning, but as I said I'm thinking about it I've got to find someone who's worthy"

"I can't wait for you to find her"

"Me either"

"I hope it's soon, where I can come to the wedding" Regina laughed

"Me too, hey you can be the ringer bearer or the flower boy" they walked in

"let's hope I'm still alive"

"hey now you will be"

"then hurry up and get married"

"Alright who's ready for the test, get to your own table, except you you've already done this"

"Can I still do it though I would like to win the prize?"

"yes I suppose you could, why not I don't see the warm in it" Regina walked to the board and started writing "alright Johnny pick prize A"

"how about a free day"

"ok you have a choice of A. you get to have a free day off B. a hundred and twenty five bucks so you can have your money back Red or C. I buy you drinks for an entire night, alright all in favor for a," she looked and no one raised their hand so she marked through it "b" red raised her hand

"What I want my money back" everyone chuckled

"so I'm going to guess and say c" everyone else raised their hands "alright so what you are doing is a simple X stitch who ever can do it the fastest and the neatest wins, but those who do a very poorly job will be slapped upside the head. Now go" everyone ran towards the needles and thread Johnny was laughing at everyone running and having a great time which made Regina laugh

"would you actually slap us" Tink asked

"well screw up and find out" Regina challenged making Tink cringe again

"dude you really need to grow a pair" Red said

"oh shut up"

"look out Red I think she bites" Belle said making Red and the others laugh

"I'd rather see someone else bite" Red winked at her

"ok there is a seven year old here"

"they're just flirting, even though I'm not sure how. What does biting have to do with anything?" Johnny said

"yes what does biting have to do with anything?" Regina asked

"it's a metaphor like bite is worse then her bark"

"I think that was backwards" August said

"no it defiantly wasn't, no offense "

"none taken, but stop talking and work"

"They're really at it aren't they"

"Yeah they are"

"I bet that long hair blonde chick is going to win"

"And why do you say that"

"Because you like her" Regina looked at Emma hoping she didn't hear anything she seemed like she didn't but Emma actually was hearing everything they were saying

"w-what… I… what do you mean"

"The way you look at her"

"No I just met her I will say she is very interesting in the hour I've known her though"

"Its true love" Emma laughed but the two didn't notice

"You've been reading fairytales again"

"Maybe, but come on its real, love is love"

"I know" but love was weakness and Regina couldn't let this blonde in even though Emma was unknowingly breaking down her barriers

"So you'll tell her"

"Probably not because of what I said about red and belle"

"What did you say to them?"

"Ask me in ten years and I'll tell you"

"Ill hold you to it"

"knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it"

"Done" Emma called out

"Told you"

"Whatever, alright let me see, dear" Regina walked over to her

"Here you go" Emma spun it around

"Looks like I owe you a few drinks"

"well you do have 125 bucks now" Regina smiled and leaned in closer to Emma to whisper in her ear

"well dear I only made a bet that I wouldn't sleep with the interns I never said anything about the resident nor did the new interns include you on the bet because if they had it would most defiantly have been you" Emma blushed furiously while Regina walked behind Johnny. Before Emma could say a witty comeback Johnny's mom, Callie and Arizona came into the room


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey did you have fun Johnny" Arizona asked

"Yeah I found out something about Dr. M" that peaked Arizona and Callies interest

"Oh yeah and what's that sweetheart" Johnnys mom asked

"She has a crush"

"Oh really" Callie asked with a wicked smile on her face

"You know Mrs. Aide I think we should take Johnny here back to his room" Arizona said

"Oh I very much agree with you" they all had mischievous grins

"Don't even" Regina warned

"Babe do you hear anything" Arizona asked Callie

"nope nothing" they took Johnny away

"So who's your crush" Killian asked while Regina sat on the desk and crossed her legs

"Oh I don't have one" Emma knew Regina was lying but decided not to say anything

"Then why did he say that"

"he wants me to find someone he's a real sweetheart and tries to get me to date, anyways what are your names I have a feeling you are going to be at the hospital for a while"

"Well I'm Killian Jones" _why did he even wear eyeliner_ Regina thought

"I'm Ruby Lucas but I like to be called Red" Regina thought it was funny how she unknowingly called her by her name though Red seemed strangely familiar

"I'm Belle French"

"Yet you have an Australian accent" wavy hair said

"Oh wow you speak" belle said

"Occasionally I'm August Booth"

"Well Dr. Booth to be an actual doctor you need to speak up" Regina told him

"Yes "

"I'm Tinkerbelle Smith but just Tink for short" Regina laughed

"I'm sorry for laughing dear it's just your name is perfect for Peds" right then Callie and Arizona came back in and sat beside Regina putting Regina in the middle

"It's understandable"

"I don't really like Tink" Arizona whispered

"me either" Regina whispered back

"Well I'm Emma Swan but everyone already knew that"

"What did we miss" Callie asked

"names that's Killian jones, Tinkerbelle smith Tink for short, august booth, Ruby Lucas but likes to be called red, belle French, and Emma Swan which won the challenge"

"oh she did, what did you win" Arizona asked

"she has to buy me drinks for an entire night"

"sounds awfully like a date" Callie whispered earning a boob smack from Regina

"hey now that hurt" Regina looked at Callie innocently

"That must have been muscle spasm" Callie smacked Reginas boob

"it seems to be going around"

"alright you two I'm separating you" Arizona moved to the middle of them. Callie looked at Regina and nodded they both hit Arizonas boobs everyone started laughing

"so Emma what made you want to come here" Callie asked Emma

"Well I got recommended here I was too good at Boston and they sent me here to a better learning program and with far better teachers" Emma winked at Regina, this didn't go unnoticed by Callie or Arizona

"Ill agree to that love" Killian said

"Don't call me love jones"

"Oh and why not love, afraid you'll fall for me" Emma laughed

"Far from it one you are not a chick and two you have way too much eyeliner on"

"What is up with all the lesbians here?"

"We all decide to come to Seattle grace and be a part of this fantastic hospital" belle said

"Seriously you're a lesbian too, are you Red?"

"Honestly I don't do labels I just like sex man or woman, but I'm so not interested In you, I've got my eyes on someone else" ruby winked at belle who blushed

"Alright so we know why Belle, Emma and Killian came but what about you three" Callie asked

"I've got business here" August said

"what kind of business" Regina said

"I'm looking for someone, your turn Tink"

"it's a good teaching hospital" Tink said

"My granny would have killed me if I had turned down the offer she likes to keep me close to home, her bar is actually down the street"

"Wait granny Lucas" Callie asked

"Yeah I used to waitress there, I still do sometimes" Regina and Arizona started laughing

"I knew you looked familiar" Regina said

"That's awesome" Arizona said

"What's so funny" Red asked

"I pretty much told granny everything about me" Callie answered her

"Wait your CT" Red started laughing

"Yeah that's me" Callie looked down at her feet

"Everything makes so much sense. though I wouldn't laugh Ari and MR because Granny told me everything no wonder you all looked familiar defiantly you I think your banishment is up by now" they stopped laughing everyone looked around confussed

"Wait so you told Granny everything like everything everything" Regina asked looking at Callie

"Yes everything everything, she's the bartender and is really nice it's hard not to talk to her"

"And apparently she tells her granddaughter bright side I'm no longer under banishment" Arizona said

"no puedo creer que le dijiste acerca de su vida sexual" regina said ( I can not believe you told about your sex life)

"¿cómo iba yo suposed saber que iba a decirle a su nieta, que pasa a trabajar aquí ahora, yo no sabía" (How was I suposed to know that she was going to tell her granddaughter, who happens to work here now, I did not know) Arizona knew this might take a while so she sat next to Emma

"rojo mejor no decir nada porque yo en realidad como si alguien aquí y yo no sé cómo van a reaccionar" (red better not say anything because I really like someone here and I do not know how they will react)

"la persona que está sentada junto a Arizona?" ( the person sitting next to Arizona?) Arizona perked up at hearing her name

"don't worry they aren't talking about you" Emma said

"wait you know what they are saying"

"yeah apparently Regina is worried because Red will say something about her that I will react negatively to her, but Callie didn't know Granny would say anything, they really shouldn't think no one here knows Spanish" though Regina speaking Spanish was really sexy well more sexier then she already is Emma thought

"you should say something in Spanish that would be hilarious" Emma had a mischievous grin

"usted sabe que usted realmente no debe asumir que otras personas no hablan español" (you know you really shouldnt assume other people dont speak Spanish) they both looked at her surprised

"well that's wonderful" Regina whispered

"I don't really speak it well but I can listen to it extremely well" Callie ignored her but Regina listen

"so how much did your grandmother tell you Red" Callie asked

"Everything, though I assure you she didn't know you were going to be my bosses or she wouldn't have said anything to me, though you probably wouldn't have received the advice you got"

"That was your advice" Arizona said

"Yeah but granny made it more appropriate for you, I was maybe a little vulgar"

"what do you mean" Callie said

"well when you told her about Arizona and how you liked her my advice was you should just go up to her grab her make out take her to your house and have amazing fucking sex, her version was just confront her but were was the fun in that"

"Alright, well I trust you won't say anything correct" Regina said

"Of course I'm not stupid"

"Alright then you may go to lunch"

"We're going to go too I'll see you in a bit" Arizona said taking Callie with her leaving Regina and Emma alone

"I'm sorry I was unaware you knew Spanish"

"its cool, personally it was really sexy" emma winked at her "though you never answered her question"

"and I won't answer now" not yet anways regina thought

"I have a personal question for you"

"And I may have an answer dear"

"Do you actually sleep around?"

"Yes I did but not every day more like once a week usually on Fridays"

"Oh so you, Callie, and Arizona that seems a little more than a platonic relationship, because no one is that defensive about someone's sex life, unless they are included" Emma already knew the answer and she really didn't care she just wanted her to say it

"that story is for another time, come with me your my resident and we are eating lunch with one of my patients her name is Danielle jones, we call her Jo though, she's 12 years old and having a lung transplant she's been my patient for ten years so if you do anything to screw up my surgery and put that girl in danger I will kill you"

"I won't do anything to screw it up I promise"

"Good then come on"

"I didn't bring a lunch"

"That's fine we're ordering pizza, even though I wouldn't normally eat something so not healthy, but I hope you like supreme"

"I love supreme, but isn't that kind of mean since she can't eat before surgery"

"Yes it is but she's making us she says just in case she dies she wants to share at least one meal with us even though she won't get to eat it" Regina stopped at the room

"Makes since, but should I really go I mean that sounds kind of personal"

"it's fine she's actually been wanting to meet someone new, I guess we are getting boring"

"you hardly seem boring to me"

"you flirt a lot dear has anyone ever told you that"

"no actually, but so do you"

"dear you haven't even begun to see me flirt" Regina walked into Jos room

**Hey guys thanks for the follows I appreciate it and the reviews I'm glad you liked them especially Riddermark and LostSoulSaveMe you two knew about this before I even posted it. Gleek4ever21 there will be way more I even have a second one planned. I would love more reviews where I know I'm doing ok if you want to see something PM me. And if any of the Spanish is wrong forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Red, Belle, Killian, Tink, and August sat down at a table with their lunch

"so what was the story" Tink asked

"like hell I'm telling you they don't even like you"

"how about me" Belle asked

"now you, it would defiantly be hard to say no to" Red winked at her

"will you two just kiss already" Tink said

"no" Red said

"not in front of you three anyways" Belle said making Red blush

"why don't you talk much" Killian said

"there's nothing really to say" August reply

"what do you have a mystery pass or something" Killian asked

"something like that"

"you seem older then us"

"that's because I am I started med school later in my life I'm actually 32"

"huh, so I was thinking we could all go out for drinks tonight" Tink said

"sounds good we should invite emma" Belle said

"oh defiantly ill talk to her" Red said

"so who do you think regina will sleep with" killian said

"I bet 50 dollars it will be belle" red said

"I was think you" Belle said

"I vote for myself" killian said

"how about you agust,Tink"

"I think you killian" tink said

"my bets on tink" august says

"so 50 each that's 250 in the pot, I can't wait to get that money"

"oh you are full of it" Red said

"yeah shes gay remember" Belle said

"everyone can switch"

"whatever, I'm done so I'm gonna go find someone that needs help" Red said said

"You five come with me"

"yes mam" Red said the others throwing their trash away and running after her she was fast for a short person

"I'm Killi…."

"I don't care who you are. I am the Nazi and its not because of my stunning blue eyes. I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Rule number two, You have pagers...The nurses will page you and YOU answer those pagers on a run" she handed them each a pager "rule number three If I'm sleeping DON'T wake me unless the patient is actually dying. Rule number four when I get there the Dying Patient better be there when I get there. Rule number five when I move you move, got it" Bailey was as bad as Regina

"yes mam" they all said in unison

Regina walked in followed by Emma. Arizona and Graham were already there with the pizza they sat down and took a slice

"Hey Regina who's Blondie" Jo asked

"Hey jo this is my personal resident Emma swan"

"Cool so what are we talking about today?"

"Well Graham has an announcement for you" Arizona said

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married"

"Seriously wow"

"Yes and I want you to be my flower girl"

"Aww, I'm not wearing a dress" Emma laughed

"I don't like dresses either"

"I like you already Em, are you going to be operating on me" Jo asked Emma

"Yes"

"Cool hey Arizona can Emma close me up"

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Awesome, so Regina when are you getting married Arizona is already married and grahams getting married your next" Regina laughed

"Well dear maybe with time"

"I think seven years has been enough time, it's time to find miss right"

"She's right you know" Arizona said

"Em marry Regina" Jo said making Emma laugh along with the others

"sorry but I don't have a ring on me"

"well that's to bad"

"not really I don't do marriage, and if I did that person better feel special"

"Why not" Arizona asked

"It's a very long and personal story"

"Count it as a personal question payback" Regina said Emma chuckled nervously and played with her hands

"Well I was actually engaged once and the guy lied and betrayed me then left me and that's the short story of it" Regina put a hand on Emma leg and squeezed it for reassurance

"See I would tell you that story I was talking about but it's not mine to tell" Regina told her

"It's fine really"

"I owe you a favor because that could not have been easy" Arizona said

"I agree" graham said

"Me too" Regina said giving Emma another reassuring leg squeeze and letting go. Emma immediately missing the contact. She didn't know what it was about Regina but she liked her

"Thanks"

"Well on that note I want to go to the movies after this"

"That sounds like a great idea" graham said

"Yeah" Arizona said

"I don't see why not" Regina said

"How about you Emma" Jo asked

"What"

"Come to the movies with me don't worry about them they are so different when outside the hospital"

"I don't know"

"Please as a sick patient who's dying" she started fake coughing and Emma and the rest laughed

"Dear I'm afraid you have to come she just pulled the sick card on you" Regina said to Emma

"Well if you insist"

"I do insist" Regina winked at Emma

"Well it looks like I have no choice then"

"Awesome" Jo said

"So what will we be watching" Emma asked

"I have no idea whatever is on when we get there"

"Sounds like a plan ive got to go" graham said pager beeping

"Well I'm ready for my surgery is it time yet" Regina looked at her watch

"Its 1:20 so yes its time Arizona I'll see you there" Regina walked out

"Regina likes you Emma" Jo stated

"she doesn't even call me by my name"

"that's how I knoe" jo said

"Can you keep a secret" Jo nodded her head excitedly

"Yes I can"

"So can I" Jo pouted making Arizona laugh

"Alright Emma come on lets go ahead and head there"

"Alrighty"

"Jo I'll see you in a few minutes"

"Ok bye" Emma and Arizona walked out and headed for the OR cleaning station

"Should you build that type of relationship with her?"

"In truth no but she grew on us and it's hard for us to say no to her and I'd like to apologize for making you say that stuff…"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't force me to say it, it was of my free will and it was actually good to get it out there"

"How long ago was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind and it was a few years ago"

"I thought you said you were gay"

"I am"

"Ok, so you're not one of those fake lesbians are you" Emma laughed

"No I'm not, why are you asking all these questions"

"No reason"

"I don't believe you"

"What do you mean?"

"I have this superpower if you'll call it and I can always tell when someone's lying"

"And you think I'm lying"

"No I know that you are lying" they came to the OR cleaning station and started washing their hands

"So what if I am" Emma shrugged

"You'll tell me when you're ready"

"Ok fine the reason I was asking is because I think Regina likes you even though its literally only been a few hours you two just clicked when you looked at each other" Emma smiled

"Even if I liked her back I'm not saying a word I don't want just sex"

"Callie, Graham and I have been trying to get her to be in a committed relationship but she doesn't want one who knows maybe you'll be her savior"

"Savior huh?"

"Yeah it fits you"

"Well I guess it's better than Blondie"

**I just had to bring her nickname Savior in it. **


	10. Chapter 10

They entered the OR laughing Arizona noticed Callie sitting in the gallery and winked at her

"Well I'm glad you two are having a good time" Regina said while getting ready to operate, they all put on their masks

"Hey now we promised to not sulk during this she made us" Arizona said

"I know it's just hard"

"I know Hun, on the bright side I gave Emma a new nickname"

"Aww but I liked calling her Blondie"

"You used that once" Emma told her

"Yes but I said it a lot more in my head"

"oh so you think about me often" Emma winked at her while Regina started to operate cutting into Jordan while Arizona stood next to the organ box getting ready to trade the organs

"So what did you rename Blondie here"

"Oh look at there a second time you're on a roll" Callie was in the booth laughing at the exchange

"I named her Savior, it seemed appropriate"

"And whys that"

"I have my reasons"

"Is Arizona Robbins keeping something from me" Regina mocked

"Yes I am but I'll tell you in time"

"Wow that is a first"

"Technically it's a second if you count Calliope"

"True"

"So Regina I was thinking about use seeing Maleficent" Arizona said

"Yeah that seems good Jo has been talking about seeing that"

"Yeah that's why I suggested it, sound good to you Savior" Emma laughed

"You were serious about that name"

"Yes I won't call you anything but Savior"

"It sounds good to me"

"Which part savior" Regina said and if Emma didn't have the mask on she would have seen Emma smiling

"Both"

"Alright I've almost got this are you ready Arizona"

"Yeah I'm ready" Regina took the lung out and Arizona put the other one in

"Alright so what do we do now" Regina asked

"When she's done sowing we wait for it to turn pink that way we know the body is accepting the organ"

"That's right and now we pray it works" they all looked at the organ waiting for it to turn

"It's taking longer than it should" Regina said

"Just wait a few more seconds" Emma said which somehow calmed Regina. When it finally turned pink everyone let out their breath that they had been holding

"Alright Savior come stich her up"

"I don't have to…."

"no she asked for you to do it so you are going to do it" Arizona said Emma came up to Jordan and sewed her up

"Alright well we're done here" Regina said and walked out of the OR and washed her hands Arizona came in followed by Emma. Emma washed and left not speaking to them

"So what happened in the short time you left" Arizona asked Regina

"What do you mean?"

"You're not as flirty as you usually are"

"That's because I realized something"

"And what's that Hun"

"That I actually like Emma" Regina thought about her feelings already for this woman. In the short time she's gotten to known this woman the more she's falling in love with her. Wait love…did I just say that, could this be love but love is weakness, god she hated her mother Regina let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh my god you're serious what happened to love is weakness you've only known her for like a few hours" Arizona was actually thrilled this was happening

"She intriguing and different I can't explain it, what do I do"

"I don't know just keep flirting with her and don't sleep with anyone else and above all don't lose what you feel with the whole love is weakness crap"

"I can do that"

"Good I hope it works out"

"Me too" they walked out of the room and saw the interns gathered around Emma

"You want to mess with them"

"I wouldn't be called the evil queen for no reason now would I dear" Arizona laughed glad Regina was back to her flirty self, they walked over to the interns

* * *

Emma walked out and found the interns so she decided to go talk to them

"Hey Emma just the person I wanted to see" Red said

"why"

"because we are going for drinks and we want you to come"

"I cant sorry I've got plans"

"what kind of plans" killian asked

"ones that thankfully don't include you"

"Come on Emma please do it" Red said

"No and that's final I promised someone something and I never break a promise"

"Never say never dear" Regina and Arizona walked up to them causing a few to jump

"I have yet to break a promise, better?" Emma said

"Much"

"Alright Savior I need you with me, is that ok " Regina leaned in to whisper in her ear

"Do not say anything I will physically hurt you"

"Geez ok so can I have her" Regina raised an eyebrow making Arizona realize how that probably sounded

"Yes you can"

"aw man Arizona gets to have me, and I was so hoping another doctor would claim me" Emma winked at Regina and walked with Arizona

"Bye evil queen" Arizona and Emma ran for it but they heard Regina yell Arizona's name, and started laughing

"Wow I'm surprised she didn't chase you"

"She'll probably get me back for it"

"Where are we going?"

"Jo's room she should wake up any minute now"

"Oh ok" after a few minutes of silence Arizona spoke

"Do you like Regina?"

"What why are you asking that didn't we literally just get done talking about this"

"Yes but I see the way you look at her, that and you don't flirt with anyone else but her, and that back there was major flirting"

"Dang your right I don't flirt with anyone but her, maybe I should start I'm sure Red would help me out"

"you will do no such thing, So is it true"

"Is what true"

"That's not funny answer the question"

"It was a little funny" Arizona was starting to get aggravated

"Emma Swan"

"Ok yes I like her"

"Then do something about it"

"I won't until I think that she won't sleep with other people and wants an actual relationship and stops flirting with other people"

"Wait does that include me and calliope"

"No I don't care about you two" Arizona raised her eyebrows at Emma

"You don't care?"

"Well I mean, I care because you all are friends but other than you flirting your relationship is platonic, right?" Emma questions doubtfully

"Yes it is now"

"it is now?"

"long story that she will tell you, so what are you going to do?"

"Wait a few days, maybe I'll see how it goes tonight, maybe I'll even take her home"

"Sounds like a good plan"

"does she like motorcycles"

"I don't know probably not but if you are on it I'm sure she would love it"

"you won't mention any of this to her right"

"Of course not""

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Hey babe I need to talk to you" Callie came up to Arizona

"Sure no problem, Savior go ahead and go to Jo I'll be there in a bit"

"Sure thing" Emma walked away

"Ok so tell me you see the connection with Regina and Emma" Callie said

"I do see it between them I just wish Emma would act on it"

"I thought you were calling her Savior" Arizona shrugged

"I mainly do it around Emma herself were she scowls at me anyways Regina says she likes Emma and Emma says she likes Regina but won't do anything about it"

"Why not"

"Because she says that until Regina stops sleeping around and stops flirting, with the exception of us, that she won't do anything about it"

"well that does makes sense"

"Yeah but before the conversation I had with Emma, Regina was telling me that she would stop sleeping around and you know how Regina is"

"Yeah that is a big deal for her, so what do we do"

"nothing at least not yet Emma wants to see how tonight turns out, anyways were you wanting to talk about something or just about Emma and Regina"

"no that's pretty much it"

"alright well I'm going to go talk to Regina I have a feeling she's stressing out"

"Ok"

"Can you tell Emma I'll be there later?"

"Yeah sure babe" Callie kissed her and left


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm glad y'all are liking this I really was only expecting like maybe 5 people to read this. I'm sorry for the mistakes I do my own editing I hope you enjoy **

Callie entered to see Jo still asleep and Emma reading a book

"Hey savior, Arizona will be here later, what you reading" Emma looked up from her journal

"It's a journal actually and did Arizona even tell you why she gave me that name"

"No, but now I'm wondering why" Callie sat across from her

"Because she thinks that I can be Reginas savior for an actual relationship"

"What do you think" Emma smiled

"I'd like to be"

"Well as one of her best friends don't break her heart she has this saying that love is weakness which her mother drilled into her, so don't break her"

"Love is strength not weakness"

"Try telling her that" Callie laughed

"She does seem like a hard head"

"She is but I wouldn't tell her that" Jo said making the two look at her

"So what do you think of Maleficent" Callie said

"Yeah it sounds good you're going right" Jo asked

"Yeah I am"

"Good because I have a plan" Jo sat up

"What's the plan?"

"We get Emma and Regina together where is she anyways?"

"On-call room taking a nap, how do we get them together"

"This will be their first date"

"You two do see me sitting here right, and plus I wouldn't take her to a movie for a first date"

"What would you do?" Callie asked

"I'm not telling you, you'll just go blabbing to your wife who by the way is really weak with keeping secrets"

"yeah she really is, but I love her, so what would be the dream date"

"it would be somewhere different"

"that's all you're giving me" Callie said

"yeah it is"

"you're no fun"

"I'm loads of fun"

"whatever I'm out, I'll see you two tonight" Callie left

"is it ok if I sit in your lap" Jo asked shyly

"of course you can"

* * *

Arizona left for the on call room. When she entered she saw Regina lying on the bed Arizona layed down next to her

"Hey Ari"

"Hey, MR so I'm going to tell you something I found out from Emma"

"What's that?"

"Tonight is a test run pretty much so don't flirt with anyone but her and keep trying at her ok"

"Thanks for the help" Regina flipped over facing away from Arizona

"Hey what's wrong?"

"When Jordan's lung didn't turn pink I thought it wasn't….."

"Hey now she made it ok, she's fine and waiting for us to see her" Arizona wrapped her arm around Regina

"I know, thanks Ari"

"You're welcome, it's my specialty to help Latinas" Regina started laughing

"Look at that she laughs"

"I'm not laughing" and then the door opened revealing Callie

"Alright what's wrong with our Regina" Callie went over and got on the other side of Regina hugging her

"Well I got her to laugh"

"I was not laughing" Callie gave Arizona a look and then they started tickling Regina

"OH MY GOD... STOP... IT... PLEASE"

"Say you were laughing and we will stop" Arizona says

"OK OK I WAS... LAUGHING... PLEASE STOP NOW" they stopped then started laughing

"See that wasn't hard" Arizona said

"I hate you guys"

"No you don't you love us" Callie said and they both kissed her on the sides of the cheek

"Love is weakness"

"Bullshit you love us and you know it" Callie stated

"Yeah I love you guys"

"Now go see Jo she's awake and asking for you"

"Ok thank you"

"Hey us Latinas got to stick together" Regina and Arizona laugh

"Maybe we should get some t-shirts made" Regina stated and Callie's eyes widened in realization

"Oh my god why haven't we thought of that before, I'm totally making us some, and don't worry I'll make sure your boobs show"

"I can't wait" Regina left for Jordan's room when she opened the door she smiled widely there was Emma with Jo in her lap both asleep Regina took a picture it was just too good of an opportunity to miss. She noticed a book opened on the floor she picked it up and flipped it over but noticed it was Emma's journal she couldn't help read the entry it said

_'Regina really is something in the short time I've known her she seems to have emotional barriers up though she flirts with almost everyone she doesn't seem the type for a relationship besides what callie and Arizona keep saying I just don't see how anyone thinks love is weakness hopefully I'll change that'_ Regina's heart broke on hearing what Emma put in her journal she hoped Emma meant about changing her mind about love. she glanced at the last sentence and started laughing _'But man when she speaks Spanish it makes her ten times sexier I wonder if she does that in the bed room hopefully I'll find out when she wants to let me in'_ She placed the journal back on the floor and walked over trying to pick Jo up but Emma held onto her tighter Regina started smiling at her

"Hey Emma wake up" Emma smiled

"You called me Emma" she put Jo in her bed and stood in front of Regina

"Well you are pretty cute defiantly in this picture" Regina showed her the picture

"You've got to send that to me, oh and she said after her nap she wanted to head to the movies"

"Here just put your number in it" Regina handed her the phone and Emma put her number in it

"Alright I put my first and last name"

"Ok well I have another surgery at 3 that will last about 4 hours so stay here with her and when she wakes up tell her I was here and well go to the movies when I'm done ok"

"Ok I'll see you in about 4 hours" Regina walked out leaving Emma with Jordan

"You know she likes you" Jordan said to Emma

"I know but I want a relationship with her and she doesn't want that"

"How do you know?"

"Where are your parents?"

"They're coming tomorrow, and you're avoiding the question"

"No I'm not you're just too young for the answer"

"Is it because of the one night stands because I think she's not going to do them anymore" Emma started laughing

"Wow I did not expect you to know that"

"The nurses talk a lot"

"And what were they talking about today" Emma's phone started singing When I'm Gone it was a picture of her and Jordan so she saved the number under Regina's name

"Who's that?"

"Regina I'm going to give her a personal ringtone, do you want to help" Jo nodded excitedly


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys if you see Jordan that is supposed to be Jo. Sorry if there's any confusion I do my own editing again sorry.**

"What are you smiling about" Arizona came by and snatched Regina's phone

"Give that back"

"Oh my God this is adorable" Arizona saw the picture

"I know"

"oh and she texted back it says 'thanks for sending the picture jo gave you a personal ringtone I swear it was her choice she made me promise not to change it' I wonder what your ringtone is"

"I have no idea but Jo picked it so there's no telling"

"I doubt it I bet savior picked it, I'm going to find out I'm taking your phone ill bring it back to you"

"Ok just be careful with my phone"

"I will" Arizona went off to Jo's room when she got there Emma and Jo were laughing

"Hey Arizona"

"Hey Jo what's so funny"

"Nothing"

"I feel like I'm being lied to, savior you want any more surgeries you'll tell me what's so funny"

"Geez I let her read my journal" Arizona reached into her pocket for Regina's phone and called Emma her phone started singing just the way you are by Bruno mars

"That's the song you choose for Regina" Arizona had a huge smile on her face

"How do you know that" Jordan asked and Arizona lifted up the phone

"You picked that song didn't you savior, and no lying"

"Actually jo told me to describe her and picked the song and it just happened to be perfect for her"

"Aww that's so romantic"

"Oh shut up" Emma said causing Arizona to laugh

"God I wish you two would just admit your feelings to each other"

"That's what I'm saying" Jo said

"Ok see everyone literally can see it"

"I told you I wont..."

"And I told you she is willing to try just please keep trying to win her over"

"I will"

"Good now I'm going to see how Regina is, you go with the other interns ok"

"Alrighty, jo I'll see you tonight" Emma left and headed to find the interns she caught site of red streaks and knew it was Red

"Hey Red" Red spun around she saw belle with her

"Oh hey Em"

"I'm with you interns today"

"You make us sound like were not good company"

"Think of it as high school you're the freshmen and I'm the junior looking up to the seniors"

"That makes sense so how's Regina" Belle looked at Emma for a reaction but didn't get one

"What do you mean?"

"We all know you've got a thing for each other" red said

"And you two are into each other yet you're not doing anything about it"

"You're avoiding the statement" red said

"And so are you two"

"I actually asked belle out on a date Friday night and she said she didn't know and what have you done, oh wait exactly you haven't done anything" Emma started laughing

"We don't even know each other much and were already bickering like best friends" red started laughing with Emma

"Well I guess were best friends now"

"Yup I guess we are, so what are we doing"

"Waiting for test results to take them to Dr. bailey" belle said

"Who"

"Nazi" red said

"Oh ok" Emma looked at the clock she had two hours left belle took notice of Emma looking at the clock

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not yet but in two hours I do"

"Since jones isn't here Where are you going"

"The movies, one of the patients pulled a sick card on me so I'm going with Regina, Callie, Arizona, and graham"

"Wow first name bases with the bosses that should be nice" red winked at her

"Oh shut up"

"Well hello love" Emma rolled her eyes and turned around to be faced with Killian

"What do you want?"

"Dr. bailey asked me to check and see if the test were done"

"They aren't so go away" red said

"Oh come on I promise I won't bite, much anyways" Killian winked at Emma and she looked at him appalled

"Go away before I smash in your face" Emma said

"Oh come on love"

"Killian go away ok before I call sexual harassment on you" Belle told him and he walked away

"Thanks" Emma said

"No problem, what's with all the eyeliner anyways he looks like a pirate"

"I agree with you there B" Emma said

"I like that I've never had a nickname"

"What seriously" Red said

"Yeah, oh look the test results" belle grabbed the test results while Red and Emma followed her

"Come on Em" red said

"So did you really ask her out" Emma whispered

"Yes I did and she said I don't know I'll think about it"

"That must have hurt"

"No actually it doesn't she said it just to be a tease she'll say yes"

"Oh I will now" belle said

"Yes you will" red stated

"I tell you what I'll humor you and you can take me out but if I don't like it we won't do it again"

"I'll take that deal" Emma's phone started singing just the way you are

"Hey Dr. Millis" belle and ruby started laughing and making kissing noises

"What's that noise?"

"Just belle and red being idiots"

"Ok well I'm done here so we're leaving early I talked to Chief and he said it was fine for you to take off because I'll be with you"

"Ok I'll see you all in a bit"

"Bye dear" Emma hung up

"Oh my God you have just the way you are as her ringtone" red said laughing

"Oh shut up Red"

"I think it's romantic" belle stated

"Oh it is them two are just oblivious"

"Oh look at there another big word" Belle said

"Oh shut up" red stated making belle laugh

"No you and Emma would never be friends" Belle said her voice filled with sarcasm

"Oh shut up" they said in unison making them all laugh

"Ok well I've got to go I'll see you two later"

"Oh wait here's my number text me about tonight I want to know everything" red said handing her a card with her number

"I'll think about it "Emma left for the changing room switching out from her scrubs to blue jeans a white tank top her combat boots and a red leather jacket. She headed to the garage getting on her yellow motorcycle

**I wanted her to have a motorcycle personally they're way hotter and badass **


	13. Chapter 13

Regina's phone went off it was a text from Emma

Emma: hey I'll meet you guys outside the entrance

"Emma says she'll meet us out here"

"ok, Jo's mom is going to drop her off there" Someone pulled up next to them on a yellow motorcycle they were wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans with combat boots pulling off the helmet revealed Emma. Callie and Arizona whistled at her

"You drive this?" Regina asked

"Well it is hot" Callie said making Emma smirk

"I would have to agree" Arizona stated

"You want to ride Regina"

"Oh please say no because I so want to" Callie said and it made Emma laugh

"Well if she says no and it's ok with your wife I'll let you"

"That won't be necessary dear because I would love to" Regina hopped on and Emma smiled

"Here wear this" Emma handed Regina her helmet

"Won't you need it dear?"

"I would rather you be safe over me" Callie and Arizona awed but they both ignored it

"Well thank you Savior"

"If you call me by that I'll call you by yours"

"do that and you might regret it" Regina put on the helmet then wrapped her arms around Emma, Emma headed to the theater

"You do actually know how to drive this right" Regina screamed

"Yes I've been driving this since well a while" Regina noticed the blonde never talked about herself very much but she decided not to push they rode on in a comfortable silence

"We beat them apparently" Regina got off and took the helmet off Emma looked at her and laughed

"You have helmet hair" Regina's hands shot straight to her hair trying to fix it

"I must look awful" Emma got off the motorcycle

"No not awful, now sexy most defiantly but never awful" Emma fixed Regina's hair for her. Emma glanced at Reginas lips they leaned into each other but a car honked and they jumped apart

"We should get going I believe they're waiting for us"

"Yeah your right" and just like Regina said they were waiting for them

"Come on guys lets go" Jordan said

"You all go ahead and gets us some seats, I'll get the popcorn and stuff" Emma said

"I'll stay and help" Regina said

"Alright we'll save you seats" Callie said and they left

"Can I get an extra-large popcorn and 3 cokes and a water" Emma asked the employee

"that will be $34.95" Emma gave her 36 dollars

"You didn't have to stay" Emma said

"Neither did you dear"

"Yeah but I've already seen the movie that's why I'm willing to miss it"

"Why did you come then?"

"One It's a great movie the supposed villain actually doing everything because she's hurt secondly the kid asked me so of course I'm going to come"

"That's sweet of you"

"Well I try" Emma winked at her and got the extra-large popcorn with one hand while Regina grabbed the cokes and the water

"who's water"

"yours I know you are all about health"

"Clever, so did you always want to be a doctor?"

"Actually I didn't even picture me being where I am"

"Whys that dear"

"Well I used to be a thief" Regina looked at Emma surprised

"Really?"

"Yeah my two best qualities are pick pocketing and lock picking"

"Pickpocketing?"

"Yeah" they walked towards the movie room

"Show me" Emma laughed

"Ok what do you want me to take off of you" Regina was thinking dirty thoughts then but shook them off

"How about my watch" they walked into the room and spotted the others

"You mean this one" Emma held up Regina's watch

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Talent" Emma put the watch on Regina lingering her hand longer then necessary

"What other talents do you have?"

"some that require a bed" Emma winked at her and left to sit at the end of the row leaving an empty seat next to callie and herself, Regina's face turned red and she sat between Emma and callie

"Regina do you have a fever because you're really red" Jordan said causing Regina to go a darker shade of red Emma passed the popcorn and gave everyone the drinks winking at Regina

"Dang Emma what did you do to her" Callie asked

"Nothing just showed her my talent"

"Which is" Callie asked with an eyebrow quirked

"I can pickpocket"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool, I bet you can't do it to me"

"Here's your phone back" Callie felt her jeans and noticed it was indeed her phone so she took it

"How did you do that" Emma started laughing

"All I have to do is distract you long enough to take what I want" Callie leaned over Regina to whisper in Emma's ear

"Can you do it with bras" Emma smirked

"I can even remove underwear" Callie laughed really load for that and had people giving her dirty looks

"I'm sorry" Arizona gave her a concerned look but she shook her head still trying not to laugh

"Alright be quiet the trailers are showing"

* * *

"That movie was amazing" Jo said

"That guy was horrible" Callie said

"See that's why I'm a lesbian you don't see your girlfriend doing that" Arizona said

"I could see my mother doing it" Regina said

"Well besides her" Callie said

"What did you think Regina" Arizona asked Regina shrugged

"It was pretty good the guy resembled all men very well"

"And whys that" Emma asked

"Because love is weakness and because of love they can use it against you"

"You know there's a perfect saying to counteract that"

"well don't leave us hanging here" Arizona said

"it goes 'Love is a scary thing, its savage, and tiring, it has the power to raise city's and bring men to their knees, it foils good taste and social mores, cutting across borders to make enemies of friends, and friends of enemies, it takes what it wants, does what it wants, goes where it wants, love is a damn beast"

"Wow that's quiet poetic" Regina said

"What does it mean" Jo asked

"It means that love is really scary but you can't ever stop it, like what Regina said about love is weakness the saying is like the complete opposite that no matter what, love always fights its way into your heart some people have cold hearts because they've been hurt so much that they are scared" Regina was stunned by the blonde because that was exactly how she felt

"that's so sweet" Jo said making everyone laugh

"Jo come on" her mom yelled

"Well I've got to go this has been fun we will defiantly have to see the Cinderella one" she hugged everyone then went to Emma

"I'm glad you had fun Jo" Jo hugged her and whispered in Emma's ears

"She really likes you do something" Jo ran off

"Well I've got to go do you need a ride Regina" Callie asked

"I could take you home if you want" Emma said

"Yes she wants that" Arizona said and they left before Regina could say anything against it

"Well I believe I have no choice"

"You always have a choice you can take a cab or figure out something else but there is always a choice"

"thank you"

"for what"

"giving me a choice, I'd love to have a ride with you"

"Good" they got on the motorcycle Regina told her where she lived and they left

* * *

Regina took the helmet off and got off

"I'm not afraid of love"

"I think you are, you're scared of getting hurt so you sleep around because you are in control and no one else is, that and some messed up shit must have happened to you" realization hit her the blonde describe her perfectly

"you're right" Emma took the helmet from her surprised that Regina actually admitted that she was right

"so what messed up shit happen to you" Regina laughed

"if you are really interested come inside"

"then I'll come inside" Regina walked into her house followed by Emma. Emma took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack

"wow your house is nice"

"thank you dear, how would you like the best tasting apple cider"

"I would but I have to drive back, maybe next time though" _I hope she does come back _Regina thought

"okay well I'm going to need some" Regina walked to her study and poured herself a drink while Emma plopped on the couch

"so what happened" Regina sat next to Emma

"well my mother was a very horrible person, she...well she beat me constantly, and did other horrible things of course she was smart she never left anything visible and when she found out I was in a relationship with someone well she got rid of them"

"how did she get rid of them" Regina drank some of the apple cider

"threatened them that if they stayed with me they wouldn't get to go to college we were only 18"

"seriously, that's messed up"

"what do you mean"

"they left you just because of college, personally I would have stayed"

"yes well I guess he didn't really love me then did he"

"well at least your guy didn't leave you for the cops" Emma stood up and poured herself a drink

"I thought you had to drive back"

"I'll walk if it comes down to it, anyways Neal is his name we met at 17 and well he got into some trouble and decided to steal some watches to pawn to get money, he left them with me I knew all about it of course and we were supposed to meet up but he never showed up who did show up though was about ten cops"

"what happened"

"the judge went easy told me to go back to school, so now I'm here, I did do some time but its not on my record because it was expunged so please don't tell anyone"

"I would never, you are only the fourth person to know about my mother and Daniel"

"I'm sorry he did that to you"

"I think we both found people that didn't deserve us"

"yes well I've got to head home I've got this wicked boss everyone calls the Evil Queen I would rather not upset her" Emma and Regina got up and walked to her motorcycle grabbing and putting on her jacket on the way

"she sounds horrible"

"no she's misunderstood and really hot" Emma winked at her

"you don't say, well maybe you should just say something"

"Regina?" Emma stopped and turned around to look at Regina

"yes dear"

"if you ever want to find love again and not just one night stands you know where to find me" Regina smiled widely and grabbed Emma by the jacket pulling her in a searing kiss Emma swore that she tasted like apples but that could have been the cider. Before it could escalate they pulled apart

"I'll find you tomorrow then" Regina walked into her house smiling while Emma left for home both excited for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina woke up to the sound of her alarm going off turning it off the memory's of last night came back she had kissed Emma and it was wonderful Regina hurried into the bathroom she took a shower and did her makeup. she went into her walk in closet and picked one of her red dresses that showed off her curves and showed just the right amount of cleavage to make you drool. Her phone went off it was a text from Graham

Graham: hey I need a ride Izzy needs the car today but she's going to pick me up after work

Regina: that's fine I have to tell you something anyways, I'll tell Callie and Arizona at work

Graham: I get to know something before them wow I feel pretty special now

Regina rolled her eyes and got in her Mercedes she decide to stop at the coffee shop and get them coffee she got on for Izzy as well. she knocked on the door and Graham answered

"you brought coffee and you are wearing the red dress that shows off her boobs something's up" Regina rolled her eyes

"I like this dress and a friend can just bring coffee cant they"

"friends yes best friends and Izzy isn't here so I guess you'll get two coffees"

"that's fine I'll just give it to someone"

"well I'm ready so what's up" they headed to Regina's car

"I may or may not have kissed Emma"

"finally is that why you're wearing your best boob showing dress and to do what exactly?"

"to make her drool of course" Graham laughed and they got in the car and headed to the hospital

"so are you two a thing now"

"no, actually I'm not really sure, I'm going to talk to her about last night though"

"wait what happened last night, man I'm sorry I missed it last night but Izzy wanted to talk"

"that's alright, well I told her about my mother and Daniel and she told me something about herself then I walked her to her motorcycle and she said if I ever wanted to love again and not one night stands then she was there so I kissed her, which was the most amazing thing ever, and I told her I would look for her today"

"wow the Evil Queen has gone soft"

"not even close" _for Emma maybe _Regina thought. Regina and Graham got out of the car and noticed Emma's yellow motorcycle _What's she doing here so early_

* * *

Emma was jolted out of bed by her phone she had 20 minutes to get ready she quickly got in the shower and dressed racing to the hospital on her motorcycle. She ran inside just to notice that she was actually an hour early. She looked at her phone it was an hour ahead

"you've got to be freaking kidding me" Emma sighed

"what's wrong" a voice said Emma turned around to be face with Meredith Grey

"my phone was an hour ahead I thought I was late" Meredith started laughing

"that's happened to me before, did you even eat breakfast"

"not at all"

"here you can have this" Meredith handed her a chocolate bar

"best thing you can have for breakfast, thanks"

"no problem the cafeteria sucks I wouldn't trust the food"

"yet you eat it"

"I know right"

"so Dr. Grey right"

"you are correct and you are Emma Swan transfer from Boston who has a thing for Regina" Emma looked shocked

"how do you know that"

"this is a gossiping hospital as soon as you two sleep together everyone is pretty much going to know"

"that's comforting to know"

"just don't use the on-call rooms"

"I wouldn't do that, and Regina would never do that"

"you say that know"

"wait aren't you the one that gave nicknames to all the attending's"

"yes but Arizona beat me to it for you. Yang and I were so looking forward to it" Emma laughed

"sorry she beat you, I'm going to go change into my scrubs thanks for the chocolate"

"no problem Savior" Emma walked away _well that was weird hey I've got free chocolate _Emma ate the chocolate

"did you just eat chocolate for breakfast" Emma turned around and faced Regina she looked Regina up and down the dress made herself weak in the knees

"y-yes I did my phone is messing up and I thought I was late I didn't eat breakfast I didn't even get coffee"

"here" Regina gave her the extra coffee

"wow just one kiss and you're already buying me coffee"

"if you want breakfast also I suggested not being so cocky"

"well I guess Ill stop then"

"we have an hour till work there's a nice café down the street care to join me"

"I'm in jeans, a t-shirt, and my leather jacket and you're in a sexy dress, a very sexy dress by the way" Emma looked her up and down again

"it's fine dear"

"then I would love to" Regina lead the way to the café

"so are we going to talk about last night?" Emma asked

"I was going to wait until the café but since you brought it up now we'll talk about it"

"good because I just want to know one thing am I just some play thing"

"no, you defiantly aren't, what do you want?"

"I want a romantic relationship with you if you give me the chance, I want to know everything there is about you the greatest things and the worst things"

"well kill one of my patience and you'll find out why they really call me the Evil Queen" Emma chuckled

"hopefully it doesn't come to that"

"lets hope dear" Regina and Emma went into the café and ordered some food Regina of course ordered something healthy while Emma ordered something greasy

"I do have a question though before we start whatever we are doing"

"and what's that"

"what's the whole thing with you, Callie, and Arizona"

"well I.."

"Regina, Emma what's up" Callie and Arizona came up to them

"speak of the devils" Regina said

"were you talking about us"

"she asked about us three"

"oh well you should tell her but as soon as we are gone" they got some food and left

"I used to sleep with them" Callie came around the corner but stopped wanting to listen to the conversation

"Seriously" Regina was hoping that Emma wouldn't change her mind after this conversation

"Yeah, you know how Callie and mark are"

"I've heard rumors"

"well they are all most likely true and that's how me and Arizona were including the sex, not anymore of course, anyways I slept with both of them a few times before they got together, had I known that Arizona had a crush for callie I wouldn't have slept with her in the first place"

"and Arizona is ok with that, I mean couldn't that have screwed up your relationship"

"yeah it could have but it didn't and as for why because well they are a safe choice it was just for fun, don't get me wrong I love them dearly and I know they love me but... I really don't even know why anymore, you've really changed my way of thinking" Emma grabbed Regina's hand

"I'll take that as a complement"

"so are we a thing now"

"if you want to be then we can be"

"I want to, but this stays out of the hospital I really hate gossip and I don't want to deal with at least today"

"that's understandable, can I kiss you now though" Regina didn't answer her she leaned forward and captured Emma's lips _yeah she defiantly taste like apples_ Emma thought and pulled away

"you know I thought it was the cider last night but now I know, you do taste like apples" Regina smiled

"is that a good thing" Emma leaned forward and kissed her again

"most defiantly"

"and you taste like chocolate"

"is that a good thing" Regina kissed her again

"I'm still deciding"

"take all the time you need" they kissed again they were so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice Red and Belle watching them from the doorway

**Yay they're together now, but it's never that easy there will be drama.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe we should go to the hospital before they notice us here" Belle said to Red

"You're right, but first a picture" Red got out her phone and snapped a picture

"Why did you take a picture"

"Emma will want a picture, that and they look fucking adorable together. Hey do you think if Jones flirts with Em that Regina will lose her shit"

"Oh most defiantly I can't wait to see it"

"Me either, so since it's the beginning of October all TV is playing are scary movies, so do you think that maybe you wanna come over and watch some scary movies" Red asked shyly rubbing the back of her neck

"Why are you always shy when you ask me out?"

"You make me nerves I can't help it" Belle stepped close to Red leaning into her ear, her lips brushing softly

"Does this make you nerves"

"y-yes v-v-very nervous" Belle leaned back to look in Reds eyes. She leaned in and captured her lips, Red went weak in the knees but made sure to return the kiss, but before it could escalate Belle pulled away

"still nervous" Belle had a smirk on her face

"a little less now, so was that a yes to the movie" Belle laughed

"yes, it was a yes, now let's go to the hospital"

* * *

Red was hunting for Emma, she went to the locker rooms and found her at her locker getting dress. Emma was all smiles, but so was Red how could they not be with two beautiful women

"Alright spill" Red sat down while Emma dressed

"Are you just going to watch me undress?"

"I don't care about your body I have eyes on Belle, besides we saw you and Regina at the café"

"Oh" Emma continued getting dressed

"Yeah oh, now spill how was it. I'm guessing it was good since you can't stop smiling" Emmas smile got bigger

"You're right it was wonderful, she's wonderful. I know it's just the beginning and I haven't known her for long but it just feels right, does that and make since?" Red smiled widely

"Yes that's how I feel about Belle, speaking of which, we kissed this morning"

"Seriously that's awesome, how did that go?"

"Exactly like you said"

"I can already tell we are going to be so whipped"

"Oh most defiantly" they laughed Emma's phone started going off

"Is that a darth vadar ringtone" Red asked

"Yeah its my landlord, hello... what no you cant do that...you know what fuck you I'll get my stuff later" she threw her phone

"I'm guessing you got kicked out"

"You think, I don't have anywhere to stay"

"You can stay at my place I have a spare bedroom, that way we can talk about our girls" Red smiled

"I couldn't ask you to do that"

"I'm not doing it for you I'm purely being selfish because I want a roommate, so you are going to room with me"

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice" Emma finished getting dressed

"You don't, and to get you in a better mood look at this cute picture of you two"

"You took a picture of us"

"I couldn't help it, plus I knew you would want one"

"You're right, send it to me"

"I still don't have your number"

"Let me see" Red gave Emma her phone, when she was done Red took it back from her and sent her the picture

"Now give me your phone where I can personalize my ringtone" Red took Emma's phone and picked a ringtone "you are not going to change it" both there pagers went off at that moment. It said 911 ER they ran to the ER getting into scrubs Emma looked around everyone seemed to be at the ER entrance making it hard to spot Regina. _Something big must be coming _Emma thought

"She right there" Red said pointing at Regina

"Alright interns, residents, and attendings we have a cruise ship that crashed and there are a lot of victims, if you screw this up you'll be put on dr. bailey or dr. millis schedule, now get ready to work" Chief said

"I can't wait, I hope I get to scrub in " jones said

"Shut it eyeliner" Cristina Yang said

"I haven't even talked to you"

"Yet you annoy me"

"Christina everyone annoys you" Meredith said

"No he just annoys everyone" Emma said

"What's wrong love can't handle me" Red saw Regina tense

"Dude if you know what's good for you I would shut up and stop flirting with Emma, before you get your ass thrown across the parking lot" Red said

"Do you have a thing for her or something?" Killian asked

"Eww no" Red said and Emma put her hand over her heart

"Oh I'm wounded" this caused a few laughs

"No offense Emma, but no she's more like a sister, actually no I don't think sisters trade sex stories"

"We haven't even done that"

"Yet"

"Me and Chirstina do that, but not my sister, that would be weird, I think it's a best friend thing" Meredith said

"See best friends" Red said

"You're gonna get me in trouble" Emma whispered chancing a look at Regina who had an eyebrow up

"Who are these sex stories going to be about, Red" Belle asked

"Don't worry I won't give all the details away" Red winked

"Ok enough flirting here they come" Chief said

"Alright, Red, you two accent people, and Savior with me" _how does dr. bailey know my nickname, stupid gossiping hospital _the emt came out with the victim

"Victim 42, shard of metal went through the stomach, no other injuries, complains of headaches"

"Ok Teddy I may need you on this, his heart may give out"

"Right behind you, Yang cover me and get me if you need me" Yang nodded

"OR 1 is ready" a nurse said

"Book me a CT also" Bailey said

* * *

After 4 hours in the OR and another 3 in the ER everything was finally quiet there was no more patients, so far that is

"So how do you like it here, is it better than Boston?" Meredith asked

"Most defiantly it is so much better here"

"Why's that"

"More ER action"

"So you want to do trauma?"

"I'm not sure what I wanna do, defiantly not heart Yang has that spot, that and she's scary, no offense to your friend"

"None taken, your friend is really sexual" Emma laughed

"Yeah she is and no boundaries but we just became friends yesterday"

"That quick"

"Yeah, for some odd reason we click"

"That makes sense"

"Hey love what are you doing tonight" Killian asked Emma

"Excuse me while I deal with him"

"Good luck" Meredith walked away

"Come with me" Emma led him to an on call room

"Well if you wanted to have sex you should have just asked love"

"Alright Jones listen here, I am not interested in you, This is getting out of hand with you flirting with me and with you…" she was cut off by Killian kissing her but she punched him in the jaw scraping her hand with his teeth.

"Ow seriously"

"Yeah fucking seriously get the fuck out" Killian left and Emma washed her mouth out, she looked at her hand she couldn't fix it herself. Emma walked out spotting Callie and Arizona at the nurses station she walked up to them

"Where's Regina"

"She should be back in a few seconds, what's going on?" Callie asked concerned

"No everything is not ok"

"Why is your hand bleeding" Regina called out behind Emma she looked down, not realizing it was actually that bad, it actually started to hurt Regina grabbed her hand

"Ow, son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick his ass"

"Come on lets go somewhere to get this cleaned" Callie said leading them to a exam room

"Arizona can you go get me a suture kit, now Emma just pay attention to Regina" Arizona gave her the kit and Callie took control of Emma's injured hand

"Now what happened?" Regina asked

"You're not going to like it"

"I think I can handle it" Regina looked at her reassuringly

"Well, I took Jones into an on-call room to tell him to stop flirting with me, and then he kissed me so I punched him in the jaw where it scraped my hand, and I hated it, it was disgusting, tasted nothing like apples" Regina smiled at that

"Well I'm done here, I gave you a Rabies shot just in case, Regina we'll talk later" Callie and Arizona left leaving the two alone

"You need to report him" Regina said

"I will, but can you kiss me" Regina smiled and kissed her

"Is that better"

"Much, I only want you kissing me"

"And I don't want anyone kissing you or me either" Regina got up and straddled Emma "You are mine now"

"And you are mine" Emma kissed her hard swiping her tongue asking for entrance that was given instantly

"Have I told you that you look really hot in that dress" Emma layed open mouth kisses on her neck

"We should get back, We are still working dear"

"You're right" Regina got up and straightened her dress out, while Emma looked at her hand

"Can I still work"

"Yes but I'm putting you on desk until tomorrow" Emma nodded they went outside were Arizona and Callie were waiting

" I'm calling in that favor"

"Ok what is it?"

"Be a bitch to Jones"

"That's hardly a favor I was going to do that anyways"

"Good" Regina said

"So are you two a thing now" Callie asked

"Yes we are" Emma said winking at Regina, Arizona gave Callie a twenty

"You two couldn't have waited till tonight" Arizona said making them laugh

"Sorry she's just irresistible" Emma said

"Awe that's so sweet" their pagers went off

"Go to the desk and do paper work I'll come by and check your hand later" Regina said while they took off, Emma heading to the desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina, Callie, and Arizona went towards OR 1

"So how did you and Emma happen?"

"Well last night when she took me home, I told her about Daniel and my mother. I walked her to her motorcycle were we kissed, it was so wonderful, she's an amazing kisser, and today we made it official, she actually took the two of you very well"

"Really,wow that's kind of shocking" Arizona said

"Wait you told her about your past did she say anything about hers" Callie said

"Yes, but I won't say until she wants to share it with you two"

"That bad?" Callie asked

"Not really just emotional like mine" They washed up and put on their surgical scrubs

"Why were we paged?" Regina said in her authority voice, Graham started talking

"13 year old car crash, bone is poking through his leg" Callie went straight to work "he's got a metal shard somewhere that I can't find"

"Move" Arizona said taking his place

"BP is dropping" one of the nurses said

"We've got a bleeder" Arizona said, Regina walked over and fixing the bleeder while Arizona looked for the bleeder.

"Found it" Arizona said taking it out

"BP is stabilizing" one of the nurses said

"Thanks guys" Graham said

"Can you do the rest, I've got to go check on someone" Regina said

"Yeah I've got it, you can go" Graham said Regina walked out and headed for the desk

* * *

"What happened to your hand" Red asked

"I punched Jones, he kissed me"

"That pervert I'm so kicking his ass, how did Regina take it" Emma laughed

"I won't stand in the way, but she took it surprisingly well, though when she sees him it may be bad, really bad" Red started laughing

"I can't wait for that I'm so going to record it, do you need help moving your stuff?"

"Moving what stuff, dear" Regina came up behind Red

"Son of a bitch, why do you sneak up on people" Red yelped

"You would think the high heels would be a give away" Emma said

"Are you moving"

"I got kicked out of my apartment, so I'm going to be roommates with Red"

"Yeah and we'll talk about you and Belle mostly and whenever you kick Jones ass we'll talk about that" Red stated

"And why would I kick his ass?" Regina asked

"She knows Regina, her and Belle, they saw us at the café"

"Oh, well I will not kick his ass, you can do that Red, but I will do something far worse" Regina said with a mischievous look

"You're kind of scary, you know that" Red said

"I didn't get the name Evil Queen for nothing dear"

"I'm going to leave you two and go hunt for Jones and slightly maim him for messing with my best friend, see you in a few Em"

"Bye Red" Red left leaving them alone surprisingly there were no nurses around

"How's your hand" Regina came around and grabbed her hand

"It hurts but not as bad as before"

"Have you talked to Chief yet?"

"No not yet he kind of scares me" Regina chuckled

"He's not as bad as he looks, and I'm sorry you got kicked out of your apartment"

"It's cool, Red and I have become fast friends she pretty cool, and fun to hang with. Maybe I can get some of those stories about you all and what happened at the bar" Regina laughed

"I'll give her permission to tell you, but let's just say I'll never be drinking tequila again"

"I bet I could get you to drink it again"

"And how would you do that dear" Regina asked dropping her voice an octave

"I'll figure out a way"

"I bet you will" Regina replied huskily

"Can you stop that, it makes me want to.."

"To do what dear" she purred Emma leaned forward brushing her lips on the shell of Regina's ear making her shiver

"It makes me want to take you right here"

"To bad your hand hurts" Regina pulled away before anyone could notice but someone did notice Callie was standing beside the wall not wanting to interrupt Killian also saw what transpired between the two so he walked up to them

"Hey, love"

"Seriously do you not take a fucking hint" Emma said rather loudly causing a few people to look at the interaction. Regina still had not let go of Emma's hand

"Not really" Regina got up getting real close to his face and spook in a very dangerous voice but low enough that only him and Emma could hear

"Doctor Jones I suggested you turn around and go somewhere else before I call security to forcefully drag you out of this hospital, another remark like that to Doctor Swan and I will personally do things to you that you will not like at all" Killian gulped and walked away

"That was seriously hot" Emma said

"I'm glad you think so, dear" Regina purred the dear part at her

"So if I asked out on a date would you go out with me tonight" Regina got really close to Emma

"The real question dear, is would you actually ask me" Regina walked away swaying a little extra for Emma's view that's when Callie came out trying not to laugh and walked up to Emma

"Ok one she so swayed her hips extra for you and two that was just plain hot"

"You're telling me"

"So where are you taking her"

"I still have to ask, and I'm still not telling you

"You're no fun" Callie pouted causing Emma to laugh

"Just go ask her out" Callie said and Arizonan came up to her

"And as her best friend don't hurt her, I will do some serious damage to you with a scalpel" Emma looked at her questioningly

"Seriously?"

"Don't let the butterfly head cap fool you I will defiantly cut you into a million pieces with just a scale" Arizona smiled sweetly at Emma

"You're creepy"

"I know you want to scrub in with me"

"I can't I've got my hand problem and I need to go to Chiefs office and get a complaint against Jones"

"Oh good luck you want me to walk you, I was heading that way anyways" Callie asked

"If you don't mind"

"It's no problem" Callie kissed Arizona then they started walking to Chiefs office

"So how did you and Regina become friends" Callie started laughing

"Oh God, it was actually like what Red did to you, I was like you're a Latina I'm a Latina we're friends now" Emma started laughing

"Really?"

"Yeah she was actually shocked I did that"

"Well I was surprised that Red and I are actually getting along, she's pretty cool"

"Yeah, well here we are, good luck" Emma nodded and walked into Chiefs office


	17. Chapter 17

Chief was doing some paper work when he heard his door open he looked up

"Ah Emma Swan how can I help you dearie"

"I have a complaint to make against Killian Jones"

"Ah well take a seat and tell me what's going on" Emma took a seat in front of him she was quiet nervous _why does he have to be so creepy_ Emma thought

"Well Jones has been flirting with me, you saw that outside and he kissed me against my will and I punched him, I wasn't going to say anything because you would think he would stop after that but he didn't hey came up to me and said hey love"

"Ok well did anyone see these encounters"

"The latest one yes"

"Who saw this"

"Dr. Millis"

"Well if he does anything again I will have him removed from the program, I'll need to speak with him and Dr. Millis about everything I'll talk to all the attending's also where they know not to pair you two together. I suggest not going anywhere alone were you'll have a witness if he does try something again"

"Alright thank you"

"No need to thank me dearie, it's my job"

"Do you have anyone to walk you back"

"No but I can give Red a call to come here"

"Do that" Emma took out her phone and called Red

"Yo what up Em" Emma laughed

"Can you come to Chiefs office I'm not supposed to walk by myself anymore until Jones stops"

"Aw is Regina being a overprotective girlfriend"

"No Chief suggested it, and could you shut up about that no one needs to know just yet"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm on my way" Red hung up

"She's coming"

"I usually stay out of peoples business but you need to be careful who knows about you and Regina, I personally think it's about time, she's one of my best surgeons and she doesn't love easily, but other people might think you are sleeping to the top"

"Regina would never do that"

"I know that, but others might not"

"Thank you" Chief nodded

"Just watch out what you say and actually sleep in the on-call rooms" Emma laughed

"Yes sir, but I don't really think Regina would do that" there was a knock

"I believe that is Doctor Lucas, good luck dearie" Emma walked outside

"So how did it go" Red asked

"He's surprisingly not that bad, he gave me some advice, he's still kind of creepy, so what have I missed in the hour"

"I found Jones and I gave him a piece of my mind then he accused doctor Millis of sleeping with you so I punched him"

"He's going to have a concussion by the end of the day from everyone punching him"

"Why does doctor Jones have a black eye and a bruise on his jaw I though you punched him once" Arizona came up behind them causing them to jump

"You punched him in the eye" Emma asked

"Well he shouldn't have said that about the two of you" Red defended herself

"You punched him" Arizona looked shocked

"He accused doctor Millis of sleeping with Em, so I punched him"

"Ok well I sent him home, and as much as I agree with punching him you can't do that or you'll get in trouble" they nodded

"Sorry" Red said

"Alright well go down to the ER all the attendings have been paged for some reason"

"That's my fault Chief is going to talk to you all about Jones"

"Oh ok well that makes sense I'll see you two later and make sure" Arizona walked away and headed to the chiefs office she came up and saw most of everyone there. She walked up to Callie and Regina

"Hey so what's going on" Callie asked

"It's about Jones"

"I could kill him kissing Emma, do you know how much self control it took not to punch him" Regina said

"Red punched him in the eye" Arizona said

"Good" Regina said

"Do you want to punch him" Callie asked

"So much, but all I can do is not give him any surgerys"

"Alright dearies we have a problem apparently Killian Jones is sexually harassing Emma Swan, so I need you all to make sure that they do not get paired together and she is to always have someone with her any questions"

"Sir I had to send him home he had a black eye"

"Ok if anyone sees him tomorrow I want him sent straight to my office, you're dismissed except you doctor Millis I need to talk to you"

"Yes Chief" everyone left Callie and Arizona had worried looks on their faces when everyone left Chief spoke

"Sit down, since she's your resident she needs to stay by your side almost all the time, but no on-call rooms"

"I'm sorry" Regina said shocked

"I know you two are an item, this is my hospital I know everything and if I know your mother, which I do, she will know soon so I suggest be very careful"

"You know under that hard exterior your quiet soft underneath"

"I could say the same about you" Regina smiled

"Is that all"

"That's all dearie" Regina stood up and walked out the door she had a surgery to get to in three hours and she had been up for 16 hours straight she decide to go take a nap

* * *

Emma and Red walked around the ER nothing big had come in

"This is so.." Red started but Emma interrupted her

"Don't finish that sentence, if you do I'll boob punch you" Red started laughing

"boring" all of a sudden five gurneys came in

"I fucking hate you" Emma punched Red in the boob

"Ow, you love me"

"Whatever, go, I have to stay on desk"

"You have to have someone stay by your side"

"Jones was sent home remember"

"Yes but I wouldn't put it past him to just show up" Emma thought about it he did seem like a creep that would do that

"You're probably right"

"Of course I'm right, so are you going to ask her out"

"Yeah I'm going to take her somewhere I think she will like, but I have to actually ask her"

"Lets go find her"

"Who are you finding" Arizona asked

"doctor millis where Em can ask her on a date"

"Oh well she's in the on-call room taking a nap just wait another hour and you can wake her up, in the mean time I need you two to come with me"


	18. Chapter 18

"So where are we going" Red asked

"You two are going to help me out, I have tons of paperwork that I don't want to do" Red and Emma grumbled

"Just when I was starting to like you" Red said

"You would do the same if you were in my position"

"Oh I know I would, but why does it have to be us" Red whined

"You two were the first ones I saw" Emma punched Red

"Ow" Red complained

"That is for saying bored, I told you not to say it"

"Don't make me take back my roommate offer"

"Bite me"

"That's not my job, that is Reginas"

"I can't believe you just said that" Arizona said and they all started laughing

"It's true" Red stated

"Not yet anyways" Emma said and they started laughing again

"Alright you two get started on all of these" there were two stacks of folders and they grumbled again

"I know I'm a terrible person" Arizona said

"Yeah you are" Emma said

"Yeah but she's your girlfriends best friend so you have to put up with her"

"That and I'm one of your bosses" Arizona said then left

"Just think in thirty minute you go to ask your girlfriend out on a date.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"Alright Em go get your girl"

"I can't I'm to nervous"

"What do you have to be nervous about she's going to say yes" Callie came around the corner leaned on the desk and listened in

"I know, but still she's just so..so there's not even a word to describe her, she just makes me nervous"

"Come on Emma I'll take you" Callie interrupted

"Ok I can do this" They walked to the on-call rooms Callie stopped in front of on of them and grabbed Emma's shoulders

"You can do this ok you two are already labeled girlfriends, and you probably planned the best date ever"

"I'm going to take her to the stabbles, when I was in her study I saw some pictures of when she was younger on a horse I figured she hadn't been in a while so I'm going to take her there they have one about twenty minutes from here" Callie looked shocked

"She hasn't been there in eight years, I think it will be good for her, now get in there and ask her"

"Not a word to her or your wife or I'll never share anything with you, ever"

"Ok I won't now go" Callie said pushing her in the on-call room. Regina was laying there asleep Emma walked over and gently rubbed her arm

"Hey it's time to get up"

"I really don't want to" Emma laughed

"I took you for a morning person"

"I usually am, it's just been a very long day"

"Will you go on a date with me, not tonight because you look like you could use some sleep" Regina started laughing

"Is that your way of saying I look ugly" Emma chuckled moving a strand of hair out of Reginas face

"You could never look ugly"

"Well aren't you charming"

"I try, so will you go on a date with me tomorrow"

"Of course, now come on I have a surgery in an hour I'll walk you to the ER" Regina kissed Emma before they walked out of the on-call room. They walked in silence but it was a very comfortable one

* * *

"Hey stranger" Belle said

"Hey how's it going any fun surgerys" Red asked

"Not really, what are you doing on desk, Arizona wanted Emma and I to do paper work, but I'm done now"

"Want to walk with me to the ER"

"Sure, so you want to help Emma move in with me"

"Why is she moving in with you"

"She got kicked out of her apartment for some reason so I'm helping her out"

"That's nice and I would love to help"

"Hey there's Em right now with Regina of course, hey Em" Emma looked over and saw Red with Belle

"Hey Red, hey B, what's up"

"Walking around, it's a really slow day so far" Red said

"What are you all doing standing around there's charts to do" Arizona called out to them

"I need a doctor now" an EMT came through the ER door

"What's wrong" Emma asked Regina and Arizona were by her side Arizona took the baby from the EMT

"Baby girl came in cold, we found her on the side of the road she's still breathing but she's freezing she might be getting hyperthermia"

"Doctor Lucas I need you to get me a blanket" Red nodded her head and took off "Doctor French I need you to run as fast as you can and get me an inqubaiter" Belle took off while Emma stood there frozen tears started to form up in her eyes, her whole body langue and facial structure changed in an instant. Regina looked at her worried

"I can't, I'm sorry, I can't" Emma turned and went into an on call room

"Do you have this" Regina asked Arizona

"Yeah go see what's up with her" Regina walked into the on call room and saw Emma in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth crying

"Emma, Emma hey tell me what's wrong"

"I can't, I can't, I can't do this, how could someone do that" Regina sat beside Emma holding her. Emma relaxed a little in her arms

"Do what Hun" Emma started laughing

"I bet its them I mean come on baby on the side of the road, how many people do that"

"Emma you're not making any sense"

"My parents Regina, my biological parents left me on the side of a highway to be put in the foster care system, for the next 18 years of my life they didn't even have the decency to put me in a hospital, or a church just like that little girl" Regina finally understood and she held Emma tighter in her arms. Emma really did plan on telling Regina about her past but this defiantly wasn't one of the ways she pictured

"I'm so sorry they did that Emma"

"Now that little girl was left on the side of the road"

"And it struck a nerve" Emma faced Regina resting her forehead against Regina's

"It did and I thought I was over it" Regina reached up and wiped the tears off of Emma's face

"No one fully gets over anything Emma we just learn to deal with it and you still have some dealing to do" Emma chuckled

"You think, I planned on telling you in a more appropriate way" Regina gave Emma a peck on the lips

"How about you come with me to my house. I'll cook us something and we can learn about each other. You can tell me about you, and try telling me all of this over again the way you actually planned it, if you want to that is"

"But you need sleep"

"I also need to eat and it would be nice to eat with someone"

"That sounds good to me" Emma pecked Regina's lips

"I'm glad it does, now wipe your face go do some paper work and after my last surgery I'll come and get you"

"Ok I'm getting off in an hour so meet me at Granny's bar, Red lives above it"

"I'll see you in a few then" Regina kissed Emma softly not wanting to pressure her. After it ended they went their separate ways

**Ok This is AU- Alternate Universe- were Regina has a handful of friends which happen to be Callie and Arizona along with Graham. Callie and Arizona are just friends with Regina, they are the best friends that everyone has and you tell everything to, they help Regina out with everything relationship wise and other stuff. I hated that in the show Regina never really had anyone to believe in her or to talk to so that's what Callie and Arizona are, Moral support.**


	19. Chapter 19

"hey Red you ready to go" Emma asked

"Yeah we just have to wait on Belle she's going to help"

"Ok"

"Are you ok you looked upset a while ago"

"I'm better now, that baby just reminded me of me my..my birth parents dropped me on the side of the road" Red hugged Emma

"Oh Em I'm sorry" Belle came up to them

"Hey Em, hey Red"

"Hey Belle hug EM" Belle laughed and hugged Emma putting Emma in the middle

"Does this help Em" Red asked

"It actually does" Emma hugged them both back and they let go

"Now lets get out of these scrubs and go get you moved out, then we can eat" Red said

"I'm not staying for dinner I'm going to eat with Regina" they walked to the changing rooms

"So is it a date" Belle asked

"No I'm taking her out tomorrow though" they walked in and started changing out of their scrubs

"Where are you going to take her"

"Horse back riding I was at her house once and I saw some pictures of her on a horse, she hasn't been in eight years so I'm going to take her"

"You're so sappy" Red said

"Oh shut up, now lets go"

"Alright I live down the street so I don't have a car can I ride with one of you"

"I have a motorcycle so..."

"I'll ride with you I've always wanted to ride" Red said

"I'll follow you guys" Belle said. they headed to the garage belle getting into her car

"Ok I don't have an extra helmet so you can use mine or none" Emma got on followed by ruby

"You wear it"

* * *

Emma pulled up to her apartment Belle followed right behind never losing sight

"It's a good thing you came B" Emma said

"Why's that"

"Were we could use your car" Emma unlocked the door and went to her apartment they walked in and looked around everything was plain and there were only four boxes

"Have you even unpacked"

"No all I have to do is put my clothes in my duffle bag and I'll be set" Emma disappeared

"Well let's put these boxes in my car" Belle said and grabbed two while Red grabbed the other two

"So since Emma isn't going to be here tonight do you want to come over and watch a movie"

"Sure"

"Wait, really?" Belle started laughing

"Did you think I was going to say no" they put the boxes in the car

"You just always make me nerves"

"Remember how I fixed that last time" Belle inched closer

"You'll have to remind me" Belle leaned in and kissed her. that's when Emma came out she got her phone out and took a picture

"See now that is a cute picture" Emma said they pulled apart and started laughing

"Send it"

"Already sent it, now do you want a ride B"

"Yes please but I want a helmet" Emma chuckled and handed her the helmet while Belle handed Red her keys

* * *

Regina walked into the OR, Arizona was already there working while Tink stood behind her

"Hey"

"Hey" Regina started working

"So how is she"

"She's good, but I'm not saying she'll tell you when she's ready"

"You know I think she's good for you" Regina smiled

"Me too, she's coming over tonight"

"Oh really"

"Not for that reason, we are just going to talk"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you're going to do" Regina rolled her eyes

"Do you always have a one track mind, dear"

"Oh don't you dear me, it's most likely going to happen"

"Maybe"

"Maybe, so if it does are you going to tell me how it goes?"

"Maybe"

"Ok so when is all of this happening"

"After I get done with this surgery"

"Are you on-call"

"Not tonight thankfully"

"That's good"

"Alright I've got it, care to stitch her up were I can go" Arizona chuckled

"Go on I have this" Regina nodded she took changed and headed to her car to pick up Emma when she arrived outside of Grannys she saw Red with a box Regina got out of the car

"Do you need any help" Red laughed

"Are you just asking or would you actually help"

"I would help"

"Here get the duffle bag her clothes are in it, she's in the shower right now so you can take it to her" Regina grabbed the duffle bag and followed Red

"This was very kind of you, to let her stay" Red shrugged

"It's nothing you can wait for her in her room the bathroom is connected to hers so you can give her, her clothes then" She walked into a room and set the box down "so this is Emma's room you can wait here, have fun" Red said and left Regina put the bag down and sat on the already made bed. The door to the left opened and steamed rolled into the room Emma came out in just a towel her hair dripping wet Regina licked her lips

"Did you think that maybe you probably needed clothes after your shower" Emma jumped a little then gained her composure back

"Well there are other fun things to do without clothes" Regina stood up while Emma waltzed over

"And what would those fun things be, dear" Regina leaned in hovering her lips over Emmas

"Fun things that involve you without clothes"

"Well that sounds very intriguing dear, but we have to go after you're dressed" Regina leaned away at the last second walking to the door

"Tease"

"Evil queen dear" with that Regina walked out of the room leaving Emma to get dressed


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey did you have a nice shower" Red said smirking

"Oh bite me"

"Again not my job but Reginas, now you two get out of her, Belle and I have a movie date"

"Well we wouldn't want to get in the way, come on dear" Regina got up and grabbed Emmas hand walking to her car

"So how did the surgery go"

"It went well no complications" they got in the car and headed to Reginas house

"And the baby?" Regina squeezed Emmas hand

"She's good she was on the verge of hyperthermia but we put her in the incubator along with people holding her against them to keep her warm"

"Would it be ok if I worked in there with her tomorrow"

"Of course I was needing someone to do it anyways"

"Thanks, so what's for dinner"

"It's no problem, and lasagna" Regina pulled into her drive way

"Ok I know doctor pay is good but how did you get this house" They got out of the car and went into the house

"Well my mother actually bought me this house"

"Well that was nice of her" Regina laughed hanging their coats up and heading into the kitchen

"Yeah, or she wants to know where I live and she funds me so I can't exactly say no"

"Oh hey do you think she put hidden cameras in" Regina laughed while getting out vegetables and pasta

"I don't know but it does sound like her, hopefully there isn't any in the bed room" Emma walked behind Regina wrapping her arms around Reginas midsection

"Or the kitchen" Emma kissed Reginas neck brushing the underside of her breast

"Emma" Regina moaned

"But you have to cook" Emma walked away laughing

"And you call me a tease"

"Pay back's a bitch" Regina chuckled

"It certainly is, now go poor us some of my cider" Emma left and poured them each a glass

"Do you actually make this" Emma handed her a glass

"Thank you, and yes I do. I also make a delios apple turnover"

"It sounds amazing, do you need any help"

"You can cut this pepper" Emma put her glass down and started cutting, Regina noticed something on her wrist

"What's that on your wrist" Emma looked down at her tattoo

"Oh uhmm it's a tattoo I got it when I was 14"

"Does it have a meaning" Emma gave Regina the cut vegtables

"Hope, it was when I thought I was going to get adobted but they didn't want me so I got the tattoo, do you have any?"

"Do I look like someone who has tattoos dear" Regina put the meal in the oven and stood in front of emma

"You look like someone who may have one hidden somewhere, give me a hint"

"I may have one"

"I knew it, where at?"

"Somewhere that you won't find, at least for tonight" Regina kissed her and left a stunned Emma there. _Where the hell is it_ Emma thought while checking her out. Emma followed Regina in the living room and sat down next to Regina

"So what is the tattoo, at least deserve a hint?" Regina took a sip of her drink

"It's of a forbidden fruit" Regina licked her lips, Emmas mouth went dry from the action

"That sounds delicious" Regina and Emma laughed

"Very"

"Why did you get it"

"I was being a rebel" Emma faked shocked

"What the Regina Millis a rebel?" Regina laughed

"Yes well just a little" Emma shrugged

"I cant say anything I was a pretty bad kid" Regina grabbed Emmas hand

"Want to talk about it"

"Well I stole a lot but it was to feed me and the other kids in the system. The foster parents weren't exactly keen on feeding us. I partied, a lot, I'm actually surprised that I got into Med school"

"Why did you pick medicine"

"Honestly I don't know I had to become a bounty hunter just to pay the bills"

"Wait you were a bounty hunter"

"Yeah it as actually fun, I now can say I'm an expert at running in high heels" Regina laughed

"Now that takes talent"

"One of many"

"Yes how did you learn to pick pocket"

"It was from one of the older foster kids I cant really remember him exactly I do remember calling him Pinocchio"

"Why Pinocchio" Emma shrugged

"I don't know" the timer went off

"That will be dinner"

"Awesome I'm starved" Regina helped Emma up and they went to eat

* * *

**If you haven't seen the movie Scream there is a spoiler, But seriously the movie is 17 years old so hopefully you guys have seen it any ways back to the story.**

"Red you didn't have to make them leave" Belle called out to her from the couch

"Yes I did, because they need to just freaking sleep together already"

"I agree but you could have handled it in a nicer way"

"Probably, now do you want popcorn"

"Yes Please" Belle smiled while Red made some popcorn

"So what movie do you want to watch" Red asked sitting down beside Belle with the bowl of popcorn

"Whatever you pick is fine" Red nodded and picked Scream. Belle scooted closer to Red and she wrapped an arm around her. They were an hour into the movie and Belle was jumping every ten seconds clinging onto Red. Red wasn't paying attention to the movie only to Belle

"I can turn it off if you want"

"I want to know what happens" Belle looked up at Red

"I can tell you the ending if you want"

"Tell me then because I this is movie is scary" Red paused it

"Why are you scared, it's not even scary"

"Because psychopathic killers are real all of that can actually happen"

"Well I'm always here to protect you" Red kissed her

"So does Sidney live"

"Well duh the killer is actually Sidneys boyfriend and Stu"

"I figured it was the boyfriend"

"It always is, there's rules scary movies have to follow"

"Rules?"

"Yeah like the black person always dies first but now they changed it to where they can't die first or it's considered racist"

"Really?" Red laughed

"Actually I have no idea anymore usually all the dicks die in the end"

"Well they deserve it"

"Yes they do, would you like anything to eat"

"No thank you I actually have to go, but thank you for the movie"

"You're welcome" Red smirked and deepened the kiss, her hands roaming around playing with the hem of Belles shirt but Belle pulled away before it turned into something more.

"I really want to but I have to go"

"It's no problem, I'll walk you outside I don't want a psychopathic killer killing you" Red joke causing Belle to laugh. They walked out and Red got her a cab, she opened the door for Belle

"I had a really nice time" Belle told

"Me too, we should do it again just minus the scary movie" Belle chuckled and bit her lip nervously

"Defiantly so I'll see you tomorrow at work"

**Ok so the next chapter is going to be a steamy one of Emma and Regina but I'm still working on that scene so I'll try and have it up tomorrow **


	21. Chapter 21

Regina grabbed Emma's plate, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina while she washed the dishes.

"That was the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Regina smiled.

"I didn't like it, I loved it."

Regina laughed, "That was cheesy."

"I know," Emma kissed Regina's neck. "But you loved it." Emma murmured in Regina's neck

"I did." Regina turned in Emma's arms and kissed her.

"Come on, I want some more of your sinfully good cider."

"I'm glad you like it." They went to her study hand in hand. Emma refilled their glasses and they sat down on the couch.

"So when was that picture taken?" Emma pointed at the picture of Regina on the horse.

"About eight years ago."

"Do you still ride?" Emma already knew the answer she was just making sure that Regina would be open to it.

"No, but I miss it, have you ever ridden?" Emma laughed.

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

"That there is." Regina kissed Emma. Before it turned into anything Emma pulled away resting their foreheads together.

"I really should go."

"Dear, we are both slightly intoxicated, you can stay here."

"Is that a request or a command?" Emma asked.

"A command," Regina stood up "I'll show you the guest room." Emma stood up with Regina.

"Can't I sleep with you?" Regina lifted an eyebrow "Actually sleep Regina, I won't try anything. Unless you want me to." Emma winked. Regina kissed Emma hungrily.

"And if I want you to?" _Well that escalated quickly_ Emma thought. She grabbed Regina's waist pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Then I suggest you take me to your bed, or I'll take you right here." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and practically ran to her room. Kicking the door closed, she pulled Emma into a mind blowing kiss. Clothes were quickly discarded as Emma nipped and sucked on Regina's neck.

"Bed!" Regina moaned. Emma picked her up and put her on the bed. Emma kissed down her jawline, to her collarbone, down to her breast she pulled a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping it, earning a deep throaty moan from Regina.

"Emma, I need you." Emma let go of her nipple with a pop and kissed Regina.

"Where do you need me?" Emma sucked on her pulse point.

"Inside… Emma please," Regina's hands were tangled in blonde mass of hair. Emma reached between them and rubbed Regina's slick folds earning another moan from her.

"Don't tease."

Emma let out a chuckle, "Patience is a virtue."

Regina pushed her down, "And dissolved by alcohol. Are you..."

Her words were cut off as Emma pressed harder, eliciting another moan of pleasure.

She drew her finger over Regina's swollen slit before inserting one in her entrance.

Regina threw her head back as Emma's head went down to taste her.

She pumped in and out as she sucked and probed with her tongue.

"You taste absolutely delightful."

Regina was at a loss for words, letting out only sounds of delight and ecstasy.

She ran a hand down Emma's slim form, playing with her plump breasts and touching anywhere she could reach.

Crying out Emma's name as she climaxed, yanking softly on Emma's hair Regina kissed her tasting herself on Emma's lips.

"That sounded like you enjoyed it." Emma murmured against Regina's lips.

"That I did, now let me repay the favor." Regina kissed Emma's neck but before Regina could do anything her pager went off, they both groaned.

"I thought you were off work."

"I'm Chief of Peds, I'm never off." Regina got up and Emma admired her nakedness they were too busy with other things for her to notice "Do you like what you see?" Regina asked while she put on a different dress.

"How could I not? You're breath taking." Regina smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you Hun," Regina put on some heels. "You can stay here if you like, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be here, do you have any pajamas?"

"Yes I do," Regina handed her some pajamas. "I'll see you in a little bit." Regina kissed her then left, leaving a very naked Emma behind. Emma changed into the pajamas then her phone started singing Let's Talk About Sex by Salt-N-Pepa. Emma rolled her eyes knowing it was Red Emma went over to her jeans in the floor and answered her phone.

"Why did you pick that as your ringtone?"

"I like that song. Anyways, is Regina there?"

"No she had to go to work for a little bit."

"Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"I wasn't planning on it, are you ok?"

"To be honest, I'm freaking out."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked very concerned for her friend

"I'm getting kind of scared, after Belle left I stayed up and watched scary movies. Could you come back please, I just need someone."

"Yeah I'm on my way I'll just call Regina to let her know."

"I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"It's fine, the hospital did that. I'll see you in a bit." Emma hung up and dialed Regina's number

"Did you miss me already?" Emma smiled

"Well of course I did, I have to head back to Red though she's freaking out and really scared right now."

"That's fine, no need to explain. I understand." And Regina really did understand.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I got phone calls like that all the time from Arizona before she met Callie."

"You are the best, have I told you that?"

"Now you have, but we will continue what I didn't get to finish, dear."

"I'm not arguing with you, were do I put your pajamas?"

"You can take them with you."

"Awesome, I had a really great time Regina"

"Not as great as I did"

"I remember." Regina laughed

"Go help your friend. I'll see you at work."

"Bye Regina."

"Bye Emma." Emma hung up and left, not realizing she forgot her clothes in the middle of Regina's floor. Emma knocked on the door of her apartment.

"Red it's me, open the door." Red opened the door her eyes were red and puffy she flung herself at Emma in a bone crushing hug. "Hey now, this doesn't seem like anything brought on by a scary movie." Emma walked them inside kicking the door close

"It's not, I...I," Red started crying again. "I did watch a movie, it reminded me of my... of my mom..."

"Hey it's ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you get my Granny, she's next door."

"Of course." Red let her go and Emma went next door and knock an older woman with glasses with her grey hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhhh Granny?"

"Well I look like it, don't I? What do you need?"

"It's Red. She said something about a movie reminded her of her mom."

"You must be Emma, she probably watched something involving cancer. My daughter, her mother, died of it and she was there when it happened." Granny and Emma walked back to the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you Hun, but it was a long time ago Red just took it very hard," Granny and Emma walked into the room; Red was on the couch crying "Hey sweetheart, I'm here." Granny pulled Red into a hug and Emma sat on the other side of Red hugging her.

"I'm sorry Granny, I know it's early."

"Its fine I got to meet your roommate," they sat there for a few more minutes and Reds crying finally stopped "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah Granny, I'm fine now, you two can let me go now."

"Ok," granny said and they let it go. "I'll see you girls in a few fours, Get some sleep and I'll have breakfast ready for you two. Emma it was good meeting you." Granny stood up and walked out.

"Emma?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your clothes?" Emma looked down guilty

"You noticed that?"

"Duh. So how was it?"

"It was amazing but the stupid hospital interrupted before it was my turn."

"I guess we both had sucky days, pun intended." Red and Emma looked at each other and started laughing.

"How did your movie date go?"

"Great, but when we were making out and I tried a move on her, she said she wanted to but she couldn't."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me, so on a scale to 1 to 10 how was she." Emma smiled

"Off the scales, and I still didn't find her tattoo."

"Wait she has a tattoo? Why didn't you find it?"

"I was a little preoccupied. Now, I'm tired and we have to work in about 6 hours so come on." Emma pulled Red up and off the couch.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Red asked Emma shyly.

"Come on Red." Red changed into pajamas and they went to bed.

* * *

Regina walked to the front desk.

"Why was I paged?" Regina asked annoyed.

"Doctor Robbins needs you. She's in the conference room." Regina walked to the conference. Slightly annoyed she walked in and saw Arizona sitting there with Callie, Meredith, Derrick and some other women. "This better be good." Regina sat beside Arizona.

"Did we interrupt you and a certain person?" Arizona asked.

"Yes right in the middle," Regina turned to the women she didn't know. "I'm sorry. What was the issue that you needed to contact us nearly to midnight?"

"My name is Leigha Smith. I'm the head board member of Seattle Grace Private School. It's about your kids." everyone instantly thought the worse.

"Is henry ok?" Regina asked.

"Is Zola?" Derrick asked.

"Is Sophia?" Callie asked.

"Everything is fine but they are coming back early from their school trip. There was confusion with the reservations and airports they are on their way here now, the other board members are informing the other parents now. They should be here tomorrow morning at 9." Leigha got up and left without another word.

**I hope you guys liked this thanks to YouSlyGryffindor for helping me finish a scene and definitely thanks to LostFairys for being my Beta in this. Also to riddermark because without them I most likely wouldn't have put Henry in this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Regina, did you even tell Emma you had a kid?" Callie asked.

"Uhmm…I…well…"

"Regina Millis you didn't!" Arizona practically yelled.

"I thought I would have more time." Meredith started laughing.

"You should always tell a person you sleep with you have a kid," Meredith said.

"Oh says the women that slept with a guy in a bar that happens to be her boss the next day," Regina stated.

"Not the same thing," Meredith said.

"Well, you have about nine hours to figure it out," Arizona said.

"I know." Derrick and Meredith started towards the door.

"Good luck," they called out and left.

"So, how was the sex?" Callie asked.

"Earthshattering, the best orgasm I ever had, she took the lead."

"Damn. Sounds nice."

"It was, until the hospital called before I could repay the favor." Arizona and Callie laughed.

"Now you just have to tell her you have a kid."

"Oh yeah, that should be easy. Hey Emma, thanks for the sex last night and by the way my kid is back in town so I'll have to repay you later."

"Maybe not quite like that," Arizona said.

"How about you just sit her down and talk to her," Callie said.

"I will, when are they coming in?"

"At 7, so go home and get some rest."

"I'll just stay here and sleep in the on call room. Can you make sure that Emma's on my service?"

"Yeah, go get some sleep." Regina left for an on call room and went to sleep with Emma on her mind.

* * *

Ruby and Emma's alarm went off at the same time and they groaned.

"Tell me it's not time to get up," Red complained.

"I'm afraid so, I call the shower first," Emma said getting up and grabbing clothes.

"Fine with me wake me up when you're out," Red said before falling back to sleep. Emma laughed and headed to the shower. After she finished showering and getting dressed she came out and saw Red asleep.

"Red come on get up." Red groaned.

"No." Emma chuckled. A knock came at the door Emma went over and opened the door Granny was standing there with a tray full of food.

"Good morning Emma, where's ruby?" Granny came in and sat the tray on the dining room table.

"Still in bed."

"What? I swear that girl is so lazy." Emma laughed, "I'll go wake her up."

"This I've got to see." Emma followed Granny.

"Just remember girly, I'll do the exact same thing to you."

"Yes granny, she's in my room. She needed someone to sleep with."

"I understand. I've had to do that plenty of times," Granny walked into Emma's room. "Ruby Lucas you get your butt up right this instances," Granny tore the blankets away from Red and she groaned.

"Granny."

"Don't you granny me. Get up, and get showered. I brought food." Red groaned "Emma, do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Get her off the bed."

"Don't you dare, Emma." Red got up. Granny and Emma started laughing. "There, I'm up. There better be coffee when I'm done," Red left for the shower.

"Come on girly. Let's go eat and make some coffee."

"I'm right behind you," Emma followed granny into the kitchen. She made herself a plate while granny made the coffee.

"Now tell me some things about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Just the basics. Where did you grow up?"

"I didn't really grow up in one place. I was in the foster care system so I was moved around a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Granny made Emma a cup of coffee.

"Here you go," granny handed Emma the coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you eat and then go to work."

"Granny is there coffee?!" Red yelled.

"Of course there is Rubes. Now come on before you're late for work."

"Rubes? I'm going to start calling you that," Emma said.

"You're weird," Red sat down and ate. "Hey, do you think you can help me with my sewing skills?"

"Don't you want Belle to do that?"

"Who's Belle?"

"Yeah rubes who is Belle?" Emma smiled mischievously.

"Shut it Em. And Granny, Belle is a friend. Maybe my girlfriend."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Emma's dating Regina," Red said then finished her breakfast.

"You are dating MR, isn't she your boss?"

"Rubes, I think it's time to go. Bye Granny," Emma walked towards the door.

"Right behind you. Bye Granny."

"Yeah, yeah, bye girls."

* * *

Regina woke up to her alarm. She had to figure out how to tell Emma about Henry, then she had to pick Henry up from the airport. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should get out there. Emma and Red just showed up," Callie said.

"Can you bring her in here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her," Callie left for Emma. Callie went to the front desk were she left them.

"Hey Emma, Regina needs you. She's in the on call room."

"Is something wrong?" Callie was unsure how to answer her.

"Just go talk to her." Emma was very worried she ran to the on call room. When she entered, she saw that Regina was frustrated.

"Are we ok? This isn't a break up is it?"

"What? No," Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her towards herself. "No Emma this isn't a break up. Last night was, words can't even describe how I felt, and I hope I can make you feel half as good as I feel."

"Ok then, what's wrong? Because you are kind of freaking me out."

"I wasn't completely honest with you"

"Are you secretly married," Emma joked making Regina laugh.

"No I'm not."

"Good because that would have sucked."

"Emma I… Uhhh I…. I have a uh..." Emma kissed her trying to reassure her.

"Regina it's me, just say what you need to say. I'm right here with you."

"I hope you mean that." Regina held onto Emma tighter. Emma kissed her again.

"I do mean that."

"I have a son, Emma. He's eight years old." Emma looked shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just..." Regina was interrupted by Emma kissing her.

"It is more than ok Regina that you have a son and if you want I could totally hang out with the kid." Regina was astoundished by Emma. Emma was perfect.

"You're really ok with this?"

"Of course I am, and since he's your kid I'm going to guess he's super smart."

"He's too smart for his own good." Emma laughed.

"Sounds like his mom." Regina kissed Emma.

"I am so glad you are ok with this." Emma kissed Regina.

"I do have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"If he's eight…"

Regina interrupted her, "Again I wasn't completely honest, sit down." Emma and Regina both sat down on the bed "Daniel left me when I was pregnant. My mother got rid of him with money and college. She was, and still is, very manipulating she talked him into leaving."

"That makes him even a bigger douche bag, is your mother really that bad?"

"Hopefully you'll never find out."

"Just no more lying ok? I promise I will be here for all of it, past, present, and if you want me, for the future."

"Of course I want you," Regina kissed Emma with reassurance. "There is one more thing, but I don't want to talk about it just yet. It involves my mother."

"That's fine. There's a few things I left out of my life too, but we will get to them later, ok?"

"Ok."

"So do I get to meet him?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you can. I have to pick him up in a few hours, would you like to come for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Now that that is out of the way, I put you on my service so you can spend the day with the baby girl."

"Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome Hun." They parted after sharing another kiss.

**Big thanks to my Beta LostFairys You are awesome. And Harley Quinn Davidson thanks for the comments I am glad you are liking this, I'm actually glad all of you are liking this and thanks for the comments it keeps me going. and ****As for you riddermark :P you know you love me I promise I'll do a very longer XScene for you.**


	23. Chapter 23

Emma went straight to the NICU she looked and saw Callie standing next to the incubator.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked confused.

"Nice to see you too."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, you're just Ortho in the nursery part."

"Yeah, kids here remind me of my daughter."

"Oh, you have a kid too?"

"I'm guessing Regina told you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why she thought it was a big deal, I can't wait to meet the kid." Callie smiled.

"You really are something."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, and yes, my daughter is 8. So is Henry, that's Regina's son, and Zola, that's Meredith and Derricks daughter."

"Meredith has a daughter?"

"Yeah, adopted, but still their daughter."

"I get that, does she need to be held?"

"Yes, but you might not want to because she had hyperthermia. You have to be shirtless where she stays warm."

"Its fine, I'm comfortable without a shirt on, I have a sports bra on."

"Ok, you can hold her but only for an hour. She's on a rotation."

"Ok, well, I'm here all day."

"Ok, go ahead and take your shirt off." Emma laughed and took her shirt off.

"Better not let Regina hear you say that." Callie chuckled.

"Ha-ha," Callie looked over at Emma, "oh damn."

"What?" Emma looked at Callie, who was, staring at Emma's abs.

"How did Regina forget to tell me you had abs?" Emma laughed.

"We were kind of busy for her to notice them, I still have to find her tattoo."

"Damn. Just to let you know, they look really good."

"Would you stop looking? You're married."

"I know that. It means I can look, not touch." Emma thought about it.

"Oh, well I don't want Arizona to be mad at me."

"She won't be." When Emma wasn't looking Callie took a picture, "just make sure you put her down in an hour."

"Sure thing." Emma went over and picked the baby up while Callie took another picture.

"Well, I've got rounds. Have fun." Callie ran off on pursuit of Regina. When she went to the Peds floor, she found Arizona.

"Hey baby, where is Regina?"

"She's about to be here with my time schedule, why?" Callie handed the phone to her. Regina walked up to them, but they didn't notice.

"Oh damn." Arizona said

"I know."

"Why did Ari just cuss, you never cuss, oh and here," Regina gave Arizona the papers and Arizona gave the phone to Regina.

"Calliope did it," she ran off.

"Thanks," Callie called to her.

"Wow. How did I miss those last night?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"But why and how do you have this." Regina swiped the screen seeing Emma hold the baby made her heart flutter.

"She was down there wanting to hold the baby and I told her about the hyperthermia and how you have to keep the baby warm without a shirt. I didn't think she would actually take her shirt off but she did and… wait I can look, right?"

"Yes, but only look dear, because if you touch I'll hurt you."

"Understood. Now go down there and see her."

"I'll go when she's done with the baby".

"You should go down there now."

"I don't want to seem clingy." Callie started laughing.

"She took you having a kid extremely well, I don't think she cares if you are a little clingy." Regina started thinking about it Callie was right.

"You know, you are right, I'm going to go down there." Regina turned around and headed to the NICU. When she got there she saw Emma holding the baby. Regina leaned against the door and smiled. She really did look good. Regina stood there for quiet a while.

"You should take a picture, it will last longer," Emma said looking up at Regina.

"Why would I do that when I can take you home?" Regina smiled at her.

"Touché Doctor Millis." Emma stood up and put the baby back in the incubator, then turned and faced Regina.

"Wow. How did I miss those?" Regina stared at her abs hungrily and Emma went up to her and kissed her, placing her arms around Regina's waist.

"Same way I missed your tattoo," Emma kissed and nipped at Regina bottom lip, "we were distracted at the time." Regina hummed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't seem to remember," Regina teased and kissed Emma.

"Uhmm, maybe I should remind you." Emma kissed Regina hard tongues battling for dominance. Regina, of course, winning.

"Emma," Regina moaned. "Not here, come on." Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and headed to an on call room. She checked to make sure no one was in there. She pulled Emma in, locking the door. Emma immediately started kissing and sucking on Regina's neck. She pushed Emma onto the bed pressing her knee to Emma's center, "dear, it's my turn to return the favor." She put more pressure on Emma's center while she bit Emma's pulse point, then soothed it with her tongue.

"God," Emma moaned.

"No dear, just me." Regina removed Emma's bra.

"You are far too overdressed." Emma reached and unzipped Regina's dress. "I have to feel you." Regina discarded her dress then started kissing Emma again.

"Is this better," Regina nipped at Emma's neck.

"Much," Emma moaned. Regina kept nipping and sucking on Emma. Descending to her breast, she pulled a nipple into her mouth and sucked. Emma arched into her mouth. Regina let go with a pop and moved to the right one doing the same thing. "Regina please," Emma pleaded. Regina started kissing down Emma's stomach. She pulled Emma pants down along with her underwear and hovered over her sex.

"You are absolutely drenched dear."

"Only for you." Regina smiled then slipped her tongue in Emma's slit. Emma moaned. Regina pulled Emma's clit in and began to suck. "Oh Regina," Emma moaned. Regina slipped in one finger feeling Emma's tightness. "Oh God. More, Regina." Regina put another finger in, nipping and sucking on Emma clit. "Oh god, I'm gonna." Regina felt Emma tightening. Her tongue coated in Emma's juices. Regina still pumping her fingers in and out of Emma, letting her ride out her orgasm. "Oh God," Emma moaned. Regina slid her figures out. She went up and gave Emma a chaste kiss.

"Regina is fine dear." Emma chuckled and gave a breathtaking kiss, then flipped them over were Emma was now on top.

"You are amazing." Emma kissed Regina's neck. "Now it's my turn." Regina hummed in approval. Emma lowered her hand, pushing Regina's panties off. She continued down, feeling Regina's slick folds. "You are so wet Regina." Emma kissed Regina.

"Emma, don't tease," Regina moaned. Emma lowered her head to Regina's pulse point and sucked it in letting go with a pop.

"But teasing is the best part."

"Emma," Regina moaned, thrusting her hips up into Emma's hand, trying to get more pressure were she needed Emma the most. Emma plunge two fingers in Regina's opening. Regina moaned and dug her nails into Emma's shoulder. Emma pumped her fingers in and out of Regina. "Emma I need," Emma rubbed Regina's clit in tight circles. "Oh yes! Emma!" Emma pumped in and out a few more times, applying more pressure on Regina's clit. "Oh Emma, I'm… I'm going to…" Regina came screaming Emma's name. Emma pumped in and out letting Regina ride out her orgasm. She pulled out of Regina licking her juices off her fingers looking into Regina's eyes.

"You are absolutely delicious." Emma said making Regina smile.

"You are too dear." Regina kissed Emma. "Come on, let's get dressed. I have to go home and shower, then I have to pick up Henry." Regina and Emma got up and started to get dressed.

"Should I bring something for him?" Emma was standing there fully dressed, except for her shirt.

"You don't have to." Regina slipped her dress on and Emma helped her zip.

"I want to Regina, and I want him to like me because I… I like you very much Regina, more then you know." Emma kissed Regina. When they pulled apart, Regina was smiling.

"You are absolutely wonderful Emma."

"I try." They chuckled. "Now, you go get the kid and I'll come by for dinner."

"6 o'clock sharp."

"I don't get off work till 6."

"Then 7 is fine. I'm taking off the rest of the day so I'll see you soon," Regina kissed Emma. "And put on a shirt, you are a distracting." Emma smirked.

"My shirt's on the chair in the NICU."

"Then go put it on."

"Yes doctor Millis." Regina smiled and kissed her, "I'll see you at 7, with a shirt on."

"Does that mean I don't have to wear pants?" Regina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Emma." Emma kissed Regina again not getting enough of the woman.

"I still haven't seen your tattoo." Regina laughed.

"Well you know what they say, third times the charm." Emma laughed.

"Goodbye Regina." Regina kissed Emma and walked out heading home. Emma walked over to the sink and washed her hands. When she went out, she walked to the NICU to get her shirt. She walked in and grabbed it not noticing Red who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Since when do you and Regina do it in the on call room?" Red called out. Emma jumped and turned around. "Holy shit, you have very nice abs."

"Thank you, and since now," Red stared at Emmas abs. "Do you need something?" Red kept staring at Emma's abs and Emma snapped her fingers.

"What?"

"I asked, did you need something?" Emma chuckled, "you better not stare, Belle might get jealous." Red got up and walked over to the incubator.

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't be distracted simply by abs if I wasn't sexually frustrated." Emma laughed and put on a shirt.

"Better?" Red nodded. "Maybe you should try and take her on an actual date, then try and sleep with her," Emma said.

"You make me sound like all I want is sex."

"Do you?" Emma asked seriously.

"No, I want her. I want all of her and I want to show her just how much I want her and…" Red was interrupted by someone spinning her around and kissing her. When the kiss broke she saw it was Belle.

"I do want you trust me, I do. I just couldn't last night because… well, it was my time of the month."

"How long were you standing there?"

"When Emma put her shirt on." Belle looked at Emma. "By the way very nice abs, Ems"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh Ems, Chief needs you in his office, it's probably the whole Jones thing." Red told her.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you guys later. Oh and Red, I'll probably be home late."

"Regina's?"

"You know it." Emma left, heading to chiefs office. When she walked in, a women was sitting there. She gave Emma a very bad feeling. _Well this can't be good_, Emma thought

"Ah doctor Swan. This is the famous Doctor Cora Millis." Emma looked stunned.

"Millis?"

"Yes dearie, she's Regina's mother." _Oh shit_, Emma thought.

**Bam It's Cora, where is the dramatic music when you need it?**

**Oh and I'm redoing this story from the beginning. I will still update on this one, but the other one will have correct grammer. Which means all the spelling and punctuation will be correct from the begging and on.**


	24. Chapter 24

"It's so nice to meet you dear. I have heard a lot about you, please have a seat." Emma took the seat next to Cora the way she said dear was cold compared to Regina's.

"Thank you, I have heard a lot about you also." _Yeah from your daughter who doesn't like you which automatically makes me not like you._

"Good, and I heard you were working underneath my daughter?"_ Ha, in more ways than one_. Emma smiled

"Yes I am. She is really great to work underneath." Chief Gold started coughing, Emma smirked at him while Cora gave him a funny look.

"So you are going into Peds then dear?" _Stop calling me dear, only Regina can call me that._

"I'm still thinking about it. I love the kids and I defiantly know it won't be cardio or plastics."

"What's wrong with cardio?" Cora asked. She seemed kind of angry by that fact. _Oh crap, was she cardio?_

"Nothing at all, I love it, it's just that doctor Yang seems to be gunning for that one."

"Oh, I see. Don't want to step on anyone."

"Well, I just transferred here, so it's more like I don't know anyone to bribe with surgery's."

"So you do like Carido?"

"Yes, it's very fun."

"Nice to hear that. The chief and I were just talking and I need a residents help for a surgery I am preforming in two days and I would like you to help." Oh great, can I turn this down?

"You don't have to, dearie. Cristina Yang is the best resident in cardio we have." _Well I guess she is cardio_.

"Oh, please, gold. She's too fast and arrogant and I like doctor Swan, so please dear, will you help me?" _Well shit, this is going to suck_.

"I would love to. I'll prep on the case tonight and tomorrow." Regina opened the door, she was now in scrubs. The only one that noticed that she had entered was the chief.

"Oh dear, not tonight. You can have dinner with me tonight. I plan on inviting Regina over as well, but since she has that brat of a son she most likely won't come."_ Bullshit. You did not just insult Henry. Emma don't punch her, don't punch her, the kid is only eight and you call him a brat_. Emma clenched her hands, this didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Why not invite her son as well?"

"I don't like kids. They are too picky." Emma's knuckles started turning white. She knew if she looked at her hands she would see crescent marks from her finger nails. _Ok, Emma, don't punch her, just don't punch her._

"You know mother, my son is actually very bright and if you actually took the time of day to visit, you would see that." Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Doctor Swan head to the NICU." Emma got up and walked out.

"I think I'm going to go check on the hospital," Chief said and left. Regina was slammed into the door, the handle colliding with her side. _That is going to bruise_.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that way again or I will do far worse than that, now get out of my sight." Cora pushed Regina towards the door roughly.

Regina walked out holding her side. She headed down to NICU until she spotted Emma at the elevators. Emma looked at Regina and smiled but her smile faltered when she saw Regina holding her side. Regina noticed and she put her hand down. Emma came over and they walked.

"I thought you were leaving?" Emma asked.

"I was changing out of my dress into scrubs when Callie called me and said she saw my mother, so I thought I would come and save you. The savior needing saving." They went into the elevator. Regina pressed the garage button. Regina smiled at her comment and Emma smiled back until she remembered Regina grabbing her side.

"Why were you gripping your side?"

"It's nothing." Emma turned in front of her.

"Regina, please."

"Emma, it's nothing I haven't been through before."

"Regina let me see it."

"No it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh really, you're fine?" Emma placed her hand on Regina's side and she hissed.

"Damn it Emma." Emma moved her hand and placed them on the hem of Regina's scrub shirt.

"Regina, please, I'm here for you. And trust me when I say I know how it feels." Emma kissed Regina, Regina kissing her back. "I'm here ok? And I am not going anywhere, now let me see." Regina nodded and Emma lifted Regina's shirt until it came to the bruise. She placed her hand on it, Regina hissed. "Well it's not broken."

"I know it's not." Emma started retracting her hand. "No keep it there your hand makes it feel better." Emma gently placed her hand back.

"Is she one of those that leave it where it doesn't show but not to fatal where you have to be taken to the hospital?"

"She's a doctor, she could take care of it herself if it was to severe." Emma nodded in understanding. "How did you know?"

"I told you I was in the foster care system and the system sucks. There were a few family's that would lock the food up and starve us, others that would beat us black and blue, literally, and some were even worse than that." Regina grabbed Emma's hand that wasn't on her bruise.

"Did they ever…" Regina didn't want to finish the question.

"A few tried, but I got away from them before they could do anything severe," Emma spoke nervously. She never liked talking about this but Regina needed this. "Is this the other thing you wanted to tell me but didn't want to at the time?" Regina nodded.

"Yeah it was, and what about the thing about you?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you. Probably go into more details then what I just did, maybe even cry a little." The elevator opened. Emma removed her hand and they exited the elevator, heading to Regina's car. Regina pulled Emma into a hug, Emma being careful to avoid Regina's bruise.

"Do you want to cry?"

"If I don't think about it I'm good, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be even better if you kissed me." Emma smiled, cupping Regina face, and giving her a passionate kiss. They ended when air became necessary.

"Better?" Emma asked.

"Much, I have a question."

"And I have an answer." Regina chuckled but then turned serious.

"When I came in your knuckles were white, where you going to punch her or something?"

"I was about to. All I kept saying was 'Emma don't punch her' over and over again. She talked horribly of Henry. I mean seriously who the hell does she thi…" Emma was interrupted by Regina kissing her. Emma immediately started kissing her back. When they pulled apart Regina was forming tears in her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You were willing to punch my own mother to defend my son, no one has done that, not even Callie or Graham or Arizona. You are absolutely amazing."

"So what do I get if I actually punch her?" Emma smirked and Regina laughed.

"We will see if you ever do." Emma turned serious then.

"If she hurts you, insults you, or hurts the kid I will not be accountable for my actions." Regina looked at Emma bewildered.

"If you are like this and you haven't met him, what will you be like when you do?"

"I have no idea, but it's going to be hell with your mother."

"Dear, she's been giving me hell since I was born."

"That's another thing. She called me dear it made my skin crawl."

"Why's that."

"Because I only like you calling me dear." Regina smiled.

"Emma, you don't even know how amazing you make me feel." Emma smiled and kissed her.

"I assure you, you make me feel the same way." Emma's pager went off it was 911 ER. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight as soon as I get off." Emma kissed Regina.

"Go. I'll see you tonight." Regina took off for her house while Emma ran to the ER. When she got there she ran to the front desk. "Doctor Swan. I was paged."

"OR 1." Emma ran to the room. When she went in, she saw Callie working on a hand.

"Hey Savior, scrub in and help me build a hand on this 14 year old."

"Ok." Emma went to the scrub in station and washed her hands. When she came out, two nurses scrubbed her in. "What do you need help with?"

"Come sit in front of me and saw the middle part off."

"Ok." Emma sat down and began sawing.

"So how did it go with you know who?"

"Is that her nickname or something Lord Voldemort?" Callie started laughing.

"Oh my God, that should totally be her nickname. But seriously, how did it go?"

"She asked me to join her in a surgery."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, and to make it worse she invited me to dinner, which I still have to turn down." Callie started laughing.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, so where is Doctor Robins?"

"She went with Meredith to pick up Sofia and Zola."

* * *

Regina finished getting dressed and headed to the car for the airport. When she got there she saw Meredith and Arizona at the entrance.

"Hey Regina, so how did it go with Emma?" Meredith asked.

"Very well, she is meeting Henry tonight." Arizona and Meredith raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Wow. So you guys are serious then?" Meredith asked.

"I hope so, if she can stand my mother, I think we can stand anything." Arizona laughed.

"Your mother is scary." Regina placed her hand on her side.

"Tell me about it. So where are our kids?"

"They are being brought here." Just as Meredith said it the doors opened, revealing their kids.

"Mom!" was all they screamed as they each ran towards their mothers.

"Hey henry, did you have fun?" Regina asked as they embraced. Regina hissed but no one noticed.

"I had a blast, next time you should come."

"I would love to." Regina let him go and he turned to the others.

"Hey aunt Ari and Mere. Can me and Zola and Sofia play at the house tonight?"

"It's Zola, Sofia, and I sweet heart, and you can't. I want you to meet someone tonight for dinner."

"Oh, ok. What about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night is fine with me, if you two would like to come over?" Regina asked Meredith and Arizona.

"Sounds good to me. Derrick and I are off work and have nothing to do, so we will be there," Meredith said.

"I will be on call so I'm good, and Calliope is off work so I'll just ask her, can you make your lasagna?"

"I can do that."

"Yay!" Zola and Sofia said while high fiving each other and Henry, causing the others to laugh.

"Will there be any of your fabulous apple cider?" Meredith asked.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

"Yay!" Arizona and Meredith said, high fiving each other, imitating the kids. They all started laughing, Regina shook her head at them.

"Is a certain blonde going to be there?" Meredith asks wiggling her eyebrows. Regina smiled at her.

"If tonight goes good, then possibly."

"Good, we better get back," Meredith said.

"Yes, you'll be fine watching Sofia right?" Arizona asked.

"Of course, do you need me to watch Henry also?"

"No, I took the day off to spend time with Henry."

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow night," Meredith called out.

"You too," Regina called out.

"Bye guys" Henry yelled.

"Bye Henry." Everyone said back.

* * *

Regina and Henry made it to the house. Eating lunch, henry was across from Regina eating.

"So mom, who is coming for dinner?"

"Well sweetie, I've been seeing someone and I want you to meet them." Regina looked up at Henry who was grinning widely

"That awesome. What's his name?" Regina and Henry finished eating. Regina grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Her name, Henry, is Emma Swan," Regina came back over and sat next to Henry. "Is it a problem that I'm dating a girl?"

"Mom, Callie and Arizona are my aunts who are lesbians and you think I would have a problem?" Henry grabbed Regina's hand making her smile she squeezed his hand back. "Mom, I love you, and it's fine." Regina chuckled.

"You are too much for your own good." Henry shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm your kid." Regina laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom, but I'm giving her a talk when she gets here." Regina started laughing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."


	25. Chapter 25

Emma walked to the changing rooms. When she got there she saw Red and Belle already changed. Emma went and started changing herself.

"Hey Em, is it true that you and Voldemort talked?" Red asked.

"Seriously rubes? You're calling Cora Voldemort?"

"Hey it fits the bill." Red defended herself.

"Rubes?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, it's my nickname my grandmother gave me, so Ems calls me that now."

"Oh ok, so did you two talk?" Belle asked Emma.

"Yeah, which reminds me, I need you to pretend to be like deathly ill tonight where I can skip dinner with Cora because I'm meeting henry tonight."

"Yeah, no problem. So what do I have?"

"Just the common cold."

"And that's supposed to be deathly." Red asked.

"It's all I can think of at the moment" Emma wined

"Whatever, but yeah I can do it for you Ems. Are you going over to Regina's?"

"I don't know, probably not."

"Ok Belle, do you want to come over and take care of me for my cold?" Belle started laughing.

"Well I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be sick without me." Belle winked

"Aw aren't you sweet." Red said while Emma got dressed.

"I know, but if we are going to do this we have to do it right," Belle said.

"What do you mean?"

"Em pick up Red, Red act sick and start moaning and groaning like your stomach hurts." Emma and Red followed Belle's instructions.

"Dang you are really light Red," Emma said.

"No, you're just really strong, but thanks I'll take it as a compliment."

"Alright, now let's go." Emma walked out carrying Red, with Belle following them. They were almost to the elevators when Cora stopped them.

"Emma dear why are you carrying this woman with you?"

"Oh, doctor Millis, I'm sorry but my friend here is really sick and I have to take care of her." Red groaned. Belle hid her face, trying not to laugh.

"So you would skip dinner with me to help your little friend?" She said it with disbelief, spitting out the word friend.

"Yes ma'am. These two are really the only friends I have so if they need me, I will always be there for them." Red squeezed Emma's shoulder.

"Dear, don't you know love is weakness," Cora smiled creepily. Emma decided to ignored Cora's comment about love.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to put Rubes here to bed, maybe another time."

"Perhaps. See you dear, have fun taking care of whoever." Cora left. All three of them went into the elevator. Emma put Red down, Red and Belle hugged Emma.

"We're here for you too Ems," Belle said. Emma hugged them back.

"Thanks, B."

"We will always be here for you Ems," Red said.

"Thanks Rubes, and I meant it, you two are pretty much the only friends I have ever had." They pulled away.

"We love you too," Red said.

"Yeah yeah, I love you guys," Emma said and they laughed at each other.

"So what are you and Regina doing tonight?" Belle asked.

"I'm meeting her kid, Henry."

"Wow, so you are serious?" Belle asked.

"You do know once you meet the kid, it's official, like no turning back at all."

"Yeah, if tonight goes well, which lets hope it does, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, like officially."

"Wow, how are you going to do it?" Belle asked.

"No idea, I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Are you going straight to Regina's?" Red asked

"No, I'm going to shower and change first, probably pick up some ice cream for the kid."

"That should win you points with him," Red stated "kids love ice cream."

"Yeah hopefully this one does or I'm screwed."

* * *

Regina heard running coming from the stairs. "No running, Henry."

"Sorry mom, can we have some casserole?" Henry asked

"Of course."

"And for dessert, can we have ice cream?" he smiled sweetly at her, trying to get his way. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"We don't have any." The doorbell rang.

"Yay Emma's here, can I answer the door?" Henry jumped up and down from excitement making Regina chuckle and smile at him.

"I don't know, can you?" Regina asked. Henry stood there figuring out what his mom meant then he remembered.

"May I answer the door?" He smiled knowing he asked correctly that time.

"Yes you may."

"Awesome!" Henry ran towards the door.

"No running!" Henry was already at the door. When he opened it, a blonde stood there with a bag.

"You must be Emma." Henry smiled he could already tell he was going to like this women who was dating his mom.

"And you must be Henry, unless she has two kids." Henry chuckled.

"Nope, I'm the only one." Henry looked at the bag, "what's in the bag?"

"Well, let me in and you can find out."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Henry moved out of the way and Emma came in. He shut the door. "So what's in the bag?"

"Well I didn't know what flavor you liked," Emma lifted an ice cream container out of the bag, "so I figured you can't go wrong with chocolate."

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

"What, seriously? I'm so sorr..." Henry started laughing

"Naw, I'm just kidding." Emma smiled at him. _I like this kid _Emma thought.

"Nice one kid."

"I thought so. Come on, mom's in the kitchen." Henry grabbed the ice cream and Emma followed. "Look mom, Emma brought ice cream." Regina looked up from the casserole to her son with the tub of chocolate ice cream.

"I see that, put it in the freezer," Regina pointed to the freezer part of the fridge. "Are you trying to buy my son, Doctor Swan?" Regina lifted her eyebrow at Emma, who smirked in response.

"I don't know. Hey kid, if I was, is it working?"

Henry thought about it. "A little, yeah."

"Then there you have it, yes I am," Emma winked at her. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Henry, go to the bathroom and wash up."

"Yes ma'am." Henry walked over to Emma and lifted his eyebrow. _Oh my god he looks exactly like Regina right now_. Emma tried to suppress a laugh. "Emma when I get done we have to have a chat." henry left without giving the chance for Emma to talk.

"He is so adorable when he lifts his eyebrow like you."

"He does that when he is serious." Regina puts the casserole in the oven and set the timer.

"Sounds like I'm in for a serious talk there." Emma came to stand in front of Regina. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her.

"Think you can handle it?" Regina joked, making Emma smile.

"I'll manage." Emma pulled her hand from behind her back and revealed a single red flower. Regina wasn't sure what type of flower it was._ Well it's not a rose _Regina thought. "For you, Your Majesty." Regina chuckled "I'm not into the whole red rose cliché thing." Regina laughed and took it.

"Well thank you Savior."

"Now this isn't just any flower, babe."

"Babe?"

Emma shrugged. "I figured I would try it, is that ok?"

"It is and I love it." Regina kissed Emma. "Now please dear, enlighten me on this special flower."

"It's a red tulip."

"And what does a red tulip mean?" Emma kissed Regina.

"It means… well it pretty much means that I care very deeply for you." _Well it technically wasn't a lie _Emma thought, Regina kissed Emma, when they broke apart they were panting for air "Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, like officially?" Regina smiled widely.

"I thought I already was."

"You are, I just wanted to ask you, you know, make it official."

"Well yes, I'll officially be your girlfriend, should I also make it Facebook official?" Regina joked

"Whoa slow down there, were not that serious." They laughed. "But if you want to I'm not oppose of it." Regina kissed Emma passionately.

"Now what is the actual meaning of a red tulip?" Emma smiled, _figured I couldn't lie to her_ Emma thought.

"I knew I couldn't get anything past you."

"You're dodging the question dear."

"It's something really important and I promise to tell you, just not tonight, and don't google it." Emma was very serious.

"I promise to not google it." _But everything else is fair game _Regina thought, then lent in and kissed Emma

"Ew guys, gross," Henry said though he was smiling.

"Sorry kid." Emma kissed Regina one more time then turned to Henry, "come on kid, you still want that talk?"

"Yeah we can go in the living room." When they got there Emma sat on the couch and Henry sat in the chair. "Do you love my mom?"

"Honestly? Yeah kid, I do. Can I let you in on a secret?" Henry nodded his head. "Did you see that flower I gave your mother?" Again another head nod. "Well it's a red tulip and it literally means declaration of love, but don't tell her that ok?"

"But why?"

"Well kid, your mom and I have only been dating for four days and we met five days ago. I think that would be rushing it."

"Wait, you met for a day and then started dating?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's awesome."

Emma furrowed her brows "You don't think that's to fast?"

"No, when did you know you loved her?"

Emma laughed. "As soon as I saw her."

"It's love at first sight." Henry exclaimed happily making Emma smile.

"Yeah kid, I guess it is, though I don't know how she feels."

"She loves you," henry stated matter-of-factly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you're meeting me, I've never met anyone and this is the first time."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so you better not hurt her."

"I promise you I will never intentionally hurt her."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Henry got up and hugged Emma. Regina coughed and they separated.

"Supper's ready."

"How long have you been standing there?" Henry asked.

"When you told her not to hurt me."

"Good." Henry said.

"Why is that good?" Regina asked.

"I told him what the tulip means."

"My eight year old knows before me, I'm a little jealous." Emma smiled at Regina.

"Sorry mom, you'll find out latter."

"Yes you will, like a week tops."

"Three days," Henry said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah three days she deserves to know."

"Four days."

"Done," Henry shook Emma's hand.

"Come on, let's eat." Emma said. Regina smiling at the interaction.

* * *

Red and Belle were on the couch making out when there was a knock on the front door. They both looked at it.

"That couldn't possibly be…" Belle started but was interrupted by Red.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Who is it" belle yelled

"It Cora Millis."

"Oh shit," Red mouthed.

"Coming," Belle yelled then started whispering, "lay down and act sick." Red lied down and pulled a blanket over her while Belle went to the door and opened it. Cora just walked in.

"Where's Emma?"

"She went to get Red some soup." Belle lied with ease.

"And you are?" Cora questioned.

"I'm Red's girlfriend." Cora looked at Belle up and down.

"Yes well when is Emma going to get back?"

"I don't know, let me call and ask," Belle said, heading over to Red. "Hun, where's your phone?" Red digged it out of her pocket and handed it to Belle while grunting. _Damn it I was going to sleep with her tonight. God, Cora sucks _Red thought.

"How did you know where Emma lives? She literally just moved in yesterday," Red asked.

"I have my ways dear."

* * *

Regina had sent Henry to bed. She was upstairs tucking him in while Emma was standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the photos of Regina and Henry. She looked at one, it was of Regina and Henry at the beach. They were in the water, laughing. It made Emma smile. All of a sudden, she felt arms around her waist and someone kissing her neck.

"That was a fun day at the beach." Regina said thinking about all the fun she had.

"Who took the picture?" Emma asked

"Arizona, we went to a beach house in Florida with her, Callie, and Sofia."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, we go to it every summer, hopefully you will come this year." Emma turned in Regina's arms and kissed her.

"I would love to come."

"Excellent." Regina kissed Emma, then moved to her neck. Before she could do anything else, Emma's phone started singing Sex baby. They both started laughing.

"I really wish you would change that." Regina said

"Why, you want it to be yours?" Emma winked.

"Well of course dear," Regina purred nipping at Emma pulse point. Emma answered her phone quickly.

"Make it quick Red."

"Hey it's Belle, when are you bringing Red's soup?" Belle asked hoping Emma understood what she was saying. Emma caught on.

"Is Cora there?" Regina stopped immediately, listening to the phone call.

"Yeah, I believe chicken noodle will work."

"I'll be there in 5." Emma hung up, "your mother is at the house."

"I'm not very surprised."

"Yeah, but I just moved there yesterday so how did she know?"

"I have no idea how she does it, you better go. Be safe."

"I will, I'll come back when I kick her out."

"That wouldn't be wise, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you want to deal with my mother, I wouldn't suggest it."

"I personally don't care what your mother thinks about us."

"I just don't want her to hurt you." Regina said sadly.

"How could she possibly hurt me?" Emma lifted Regina's head up by her chin, "Regina, the only people that can hurt me is you, Henry, and my friends, no one else. She couldn't do anything in the world to hurt me." Regina looked into Emma's eyes and knew she meant what she said.

"Ok but you should still stay home, we will figure it out tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Gina."

"Gina?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"I figured I would try that one too."

"I like it, Emma." Emma smiled.

"I like it when you call me Emma." Regina kissed Emma.

"You better go, don't forget to get soup, or my mother will not believe you."

"Can I call you when she leaves?"

"You don't even have to ask." Regina kissed Emma again, "now go."

"Bye Gina."

"Goodbye Emma."

**Ok guys I'm so sorry for the wait, I just started school and I have a few AP classes. So that means lots of homework, though I have a free period I write in and I'm almost done with the next Chapter which will be almost over 4000 words so hopefully you'll forgive me if I give you a longer chapter, I'll have it up hopefully Saturday.**

**And to answer your question Ango Henrys father is Daniel and he is not adopted, I made it so Regina had Henry.**


	26. Chapter 26

Emma reached the front door of her and Red's apartment. She took a deep breath, Emma had a bag in her hand with a large white bowl with a lid on it. It wasn't soup but ice cream, there was no way she was wasting money on something that Red probably didn't actually want. She walked in. Red was laying on the couch her legs on Belle while Cora was sitting in the arm chair. The door shut and Red and Belle looked at Emma with relief.

"Hey guys, sorry, there was a long line, and Doctor Millis, what a surprise." Cora stood up walking over to Emma.

"Yes well my surgery has been pushed to tomorrow at noon and I was just informed so here is the case and surgery plan," Cora handed Emma the case. "I expect you to know everything, and you are the one from Boston that did all those surgeries on the patients with Situs Inversus."

"Yes ma'am," Emma took the case file.

"That's wonderful dear, now I'll be going, it was nice to see you dear," Cora left and slammed the door.

"Bitch," they all three said in unison, then busted out laughing.

"What's in the bag?" Red asked.

"Ice cream."

"Awesome," Belle said. They both got up, Emma handing them the ice cream.

"Didn't you eat some already?" Red asked, they went into the kitchen.

"Yes but I figured you guys would want some, or should I take it back?"

"No that's fine," Belle said, grabbing the ice cream from Emma. Red went over and got herself and Belle bowls.

"Are you going back to Regina's?" Red asked wiggling her eyebrows Emma rolled her eyes.

"No I've got this stupid case to study; I swear Cora is a fucking cock blocker."

"Don't you mean a vagina blocker," Red said, putting down the bowls on the table.

"Whatever, point is I was about to have sex with the most amazing woman ever and she comes and ruins it," Emma said making the two laugh.

"How do you think I feel?" Red muttered to Emma. Belle didn't hear it or at least she didn't look like she heard it.

"So how did the dinner go?" Belle asked.

"Oh it went amazing, the kid is pretty awesome, though he's giving me four days to tell Regina I love her."

"Do you?" Belle asked.

"Honestly?" Emma asked.

"No, I want you to lie," Red said making Emma laugh.

"I knew it the first time I saw her, she was just so sexy and brilliant, man I could keep going on and on about her," Emma said dreamily, obviously thinking about the sexy Latina.

"You know, she feels the same way," Belle stated.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"You met her kid, it's pretty obvious," Red said, while filling the bowls with ice cream.

"Yeah, you should tell her tomorrow."

"I will. Now I'm going to call her and tell her I'm still alive." Emma headed to her room.

"Goodnight Em," Belle and Red said.

"Night rubes, night B," Emma said, heading to her room. When she got there, she laid the folder on her bed. She took her phone out and called Regina.

"-So how did it go?"

"Well I'm still alive."

"-Well that's good."

"Oh yeah, it's fabulous. I have to stay up all night studying a surgery."

"-What's the surgery?"

"It's a Bentall procedure."

"-That shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh it wouldn't if the patient wasn't Situs Inversus."

"-That would complicate things."

"Yeah I think she researched me."

"-What do you mean?"

"She knew I performed on a few Situs Inversus patients."

"-How many exactly?"

"42."

"-That's a little more than a few Emma, I still haven't performed on any."

"Really? They seemed so common in Boston." Emma said sarcastically.

"-I can't tell if your joking or not."

"I'm joking, once I performed on 6 of them they started coming to me thinking I was a specialist of it."

"-Aren't you just a resident?"

"Way to put a girl down Gina."

"-Sorry Babe."

"But yeah I was. The first guy that came in, no one knew how to operate on him and apparently I was the only one, so I pretty much saved the hospitals ass even though it's pretty simple you just have to do the opposite."

"-And the others?"

"After him, his 5 family members came. They had gotten into a crash so I operated on them all by myself."

"-When did you do all this?"

"My second residency, so three years ago and until I moved, which Seattle Grace will probably get a few Situs Inversus patients now that I'm here."

"-Aren't you modest?"

"I try, but I probably won't get to do anything here."

"-If the patient requests you, then you will."

"Cool so what are you doing?"

"-I am getting ready for bed."

Emma perked up. "Oh really? That sounds like fun." Regina smiled into the phone.

"-It would be a lot more fun if you were here."

"Can I come over?"

"-I don't know if that's such a smart Idea, you wouldn't be studying."

Emma smirked. "I'll be studying you"

"-Oh real smooth Doctor Swan."

"I try, but please, can I?"

"-I don't know," Regina said in a playful tone. Emma smiled already gathering up a night bag, the case files, and keys.

"Come on Gina, you know you want me to."

"-Oh I do, do I?"

"Yeah, who else is going to kiss you on that sensitive spot below your ear or nip at your pulse point just the right way or…" Regina was already getting wet.

"-You have 10 minutes," Regina said huskily and hung up. Emma smiled walking out of her room.

"Bye guys, I'm going to Regina's."

"So what was the right way of nipping at her pulse point?" Red asked from the couch where she and Belle where eating ice cream. Belle laughed almost chocking on her ice cream.

"I have ten minutes, no time to chat," Emma said while headed out to her bike.

* * *

Regina sat her phone on the night stand next to her bed, pushing the covers to the edge of the bed. She stood up, heading downstairs, first checking to see if Henry was still asleep, which he was. She then headed down to the front door, listening for Emma's motorcycle. She heard it coming into her drive way. The engine turning off, then she heard footsteps. Regina opened the front door. Emma smiled, dropped her bag by the door and surged forward kissing Regina hard with need and want. Emma picked Regina up by her thighs and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, all without breaking the kiss. Emma headed to Regina's room and closed the door.

"Lock it," Regina said huskily. Emma put Regina on her feet, turning and locking the door. Regina now noticed the slightly bent case file so she took it and looked at it, then turning her eyes to Emma with a mischievous smile.

"Why do I have a feeling you're planning something evil?"

"Well dear I am the evil queen," Regina winked at Emma. "Sit on the bed." Emma went over and sat on the bed. "Now tell me, how do you perform a Bentall procedure?"

"Seriously?" Emma wined, making Regina laugh.

"Yes, when I feel like giving you a reward, I'll remove a piece of clothing but if you get it wrong, I'll put clothing back on." Emma nodded. "You also can not touch; now answer or you get nothing."

"The patient will be put on cardiopulmonary bypass." Regina hummed approval while unbuttoning her shirt. Emma's mouth went dry.

"Then what?"

"Then..." Emma coughed, "then I'll create an open distal anastomosis…"

"Good," Regina hummed, loosening her pajama pants so they pooled around her feet. Emma licked her lips.

"When there is an inadequate cuff of normal aorta below the cross-clamp or by replacing the entire arch," Regina took her top off only standing in her underwear holding the case file. Emma coughed again, "during a period of…of deep." Emma licked her lips, "of deep hypo… hypothermic circulatory arrest and since the... the uh... the patient is Situs Inversus, Ill... I'll uh... I'll have... to uh... have to be very careful not to puncture his lung." Regina put the folder on her dresser that was next to the wall then swayed her hips standing in front of Emma. She bent down nipping Emma's ear.

"And if you puncture the patient's lung?" Regina whispered into her ear, then started sucking on her pulse point. Emma started breathing more heavily and put her hands on Regina's waist, but Regina swatted them away, "you don't get to touch just yet, this is your only warning." Emma nodded gripping the sheets to keep herself from grabbing onto Regina again. "Now," Regina started nipping and sucking Emma's neck, "what do you do if you puncture the patient's lung?"

"I'll uh… get the uh… bandage that contains the uh… the uh… the petroleum jelly and place it…uh… on the uh….puncture wound."

"Very good, than after that?" Regina nipped at Emma's neck than soothed it with her tongue.

"After that I take the patient off of cardiopulmonary bypass to make sure the patient's heart and lungs work correctly then close him up," Emma rushed out, grabbing a hold of Regina's neck bringing her into a much needed kiss.

"You are wearing to much dear." Regina took off Emma's clothes only breaking the kiss momentarily. Emma stood up switching positions now Regina was lying in the bed Emma on top of her.

"I think that was the best studying I've ever done." Emma kissed Regina then started nibbling down her neck.

"I'm glad I could help."

"I'll defiantly be coming here for studying more often." Regina laughed, lifting Emma's head to kiss her.

"You're welcome here anytime," Emma smiled and kissed Regina lovingly. It didn't last long before it turned heated. Emma kissed her way down to Regina's chest, nipping and sucking on a nipple. Regina moaned pushing her breast more into Emma's mouth. Emma let it go with a pop then kissed Regina.

"I still have to find your tattoo," Emma mumbled against Regina's lips.

Regina chuckled, "it's on my left hip bone." Emma kissed Regina then went to Regina's neck sucking and nipping at Regina's pulse point. "Emma," Regina moaned. Emma went down to Regina's hip bone, there was a tattoo of an apple and a ribbon that said taste my forbidden fruit. Emma chuckled and nipped at it. Regina hissed with pain and pleasure. Emma hummed.

"Taste my forbidden fruit, now that sounds absolutely delicious," Emma said. She kissed and nipped on Regina's inner thigh.

"Then taste me Emma." Emma smiled, licking Regina's slick folds earning a moan from her. Regina arched trying to get more pressure where she needed it most.

"Emma please."

"Please what?" Emma licked again Regina moaned.

"I need you… inside me….please," Regina said in between breathy moans. Emma pushed two fingers inside Regina and launched onto her clit, nipping and sucking on it.

"Oh… God…Emma." Regina put her hands in Emma's blonde mane pulling somewhat. Emma winced but didn't mind Regina pulling her hair. Emma pumped in and out of Regina, feeling Regina's walls clinch. Emma lifted up and kissed Regina, stifling Regina's moans to not wake up henry. Emma circled Regina's clit, pressing hard and adding another finger in, making Regina cum a second time. Regina moved her head to Emma's shoulder, biting down, and her nails digging into Emma's back while she came for the second time. Emma kept doing this, losing count of the orgasms she was giving Regina.

"God Emma, I can't take another one," Regina rushed, out of breath. Emma smiled, releasing Regina, and laid down next to her breathing heavily.

"So from your many screams and the bite that's now on my shoulder and I'm pretty sure there are scratches on my back, I'm going to guess you enjoyed it." Regina chuckled, grabbing the covers and pulling them over Emma and herself. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and laying her head on Emma's shoulders.

"I would repay the favor but I wasn't expect that many orgasms."

Emma smiled wickedly, "I just can't stop worshiping your body your majesty."

Regina chuckled, "well savior, just remember who you belong to." Regina tilted her head to look at Emma.

"Only you, Gina." Emma kissed Regina passionately. "Now sleep because I know you're tired." Regina laid her head back down.

"It's your fault." They both chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Red and Belle watched Emma walk out of the door.

"Well at least she's getting laid," Red huffed. Belle chuckled and straddled Red.

"And who says you're not getting laid?" belle asked and kissed Red hard. Red moaned into the kiss, she grabbed a hold of Belle's ass, lifting herself and Belle up heading to her room.

When she got there she placed Belle in the center of the bed, hovering over Belle's body. Belle reached her hands down and discarded Red's t-shirt, throwing it blindly in the room. Red started kissing her way down Belle's neck. Belle moaned when Red hit a spot on the crook of her neck. Red smirked and bit it gently, then sucked on it, Belles breathing starting to get heavier.

Belle put her hands on Red's hips, pulling Red closer into herself. Red lifted off and took Belle's t-shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Other clothes were quickly discarded, Red was kissing down Belle's neck, down to her very harden nipples. She took one into her mouth sucking and nipping on it, Belle gasped, digging her nails into Red's back.

Red let go of Belle's nipple, kissing down her stomach, nipping and sucking down until she reached her very dripping goal. Red smirked.

"Babe you are absolutely wet," Red said in a low husky voice. She began to tease nipping at Belle's inner thighs.

"Red please don't tease me," Belle said, panting while gripping the sheets of the bed. Red smiled and bit down a tad bit harder, earning a hiss from Belle. Belle felt even more electric after that bite from Red. Red dove into Belle's drenched folds and made only one long firm swipe with her tongue, earning a throaty moan from Belle. Belle was waiting for the next one but it never came. When she looked down, she saw Red smirking at her, Belle knew she was teasing her.

"I swear to god, Ruby Lucas, if you do not get me off I will do it myself." Red's smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with astonishment. The way Belle said this made Red ten times hornier.

"Like hell you will," Red said and latched onto Belle's clit. Red was determined to make her girl come. Belle moaned loudly, shooting her hands into Red's hair, pushing Red further into her.

"More," Belle moaned. Understanding, Red placed two digits into Belle's entrance, going at a steady pace until she felt Belle's walls beginning to clench. Just when Belle was climaxing, Red hooked her fingers upwards.

"Oh fuck, Ruby," Belle screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Red pumping in and out of Belle, tasting Belle on her lips she continued to ministrate Belle, eventually reaching another climax.

"Shit… oh god Ruby," Belle screamed as she came, juices flowing into Reds mouth. Red slowed down her ministrations. Taking her fingers out and kissing up to Belle's mouth, bringing her into a loving kiss.

"I've noticed something," Red said while hovering over Belle. "You call me Ruby when you're pissed at me, or when you're coming."

Belle chuckled. "I wouldn't call it being pissed at you, merely sexually frustrated as for when I'm coming maybe I'll start calling you Ruby when I'm horny."

Red chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan it will defiantly work in the hospital."

Belle chuckled, flipping them over and straddling Red's thighs, looking at her lovingly. "You are absolutely stunning," Belle said, then kissed her with as much passion as she could. The kiss soon started to become more heated. Belle kissed down Red's neck. When Belle kissed a certain spot just above Red's collar bone, she moaned. Belle latched onto her skin, sucking hard, knowing there was going to be a good looking bruise there in the morning. Letting go with a pop she descended downward to her ultimate goal. Hovering just above Red's sex, "should I tease like you teased me?" Belle asked breathing cold air onto Red's aching clit.

"No," Red growled. Smirking, Belle pulled Red's clit into her mouth, nipping and sucking at it. Belle bit down a little, making Red hiss and then moan. Red grabbed tightly onto the sheets, twisting them in her hands as Belle worked on her.

"Belle please,"

"What do you want baby?" Belle asked.

"I need you inside…me." Belle latched back on and plunged two fingers into Red, hooking them up hitting Red's g-spot just right. Red started rocking her hips in synch with Belle's thrusts. Red was shortly thrown over the edge

"Holy shit…. Belle," Red drew out Belle's name, letting her ride out her orgasm while she did. Belle retreated her figures and kissed Red.

"That was amazing," Belle said.

"It was pretty wonderful," Red agreed. Belle lay next to her.

"I'm glad we got together," Belle said. Red pulled Belle closer to her, having Belle laying her hand in the crook of Red's neck.

"Me too," Red kissed the top of Belle's head. Hearing Belle's breathing even out, they laid in each other's embraces and fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke up to a knock on her bedroom door. She looked over at the clock, Henry had an hour to get ready for school.

"Mom are you awake? I'm hungry," Henry said.

Regina sat up, clenching the sheet to her chest. "Yes henry just give me a moment, why don't you go put on some cartoons?"

"Ok," he said happily and ran off. Regina faced Emma; Emma was laying on her stomach, the sheet was covering her waste and giving her a view of Emma's naked back. She moved Emma's hair and started kissing her shoulder blade going up to her neck.

"Emma, it's time to get up," Regina said.

"But I liked what you were doing," Emma grumbled. She rolled over, showing her chest. Regina's mouth went dry. "See something you like?" Emma smirked.

"Oh I very much like." Emma pushed Regina on her back kissing her, but Regina pushed her, Emma still hovering over Regina. "But my son is awake and needs breakfast, and you have to get up for work." Emma groaned and buried her face in Regina's neck.

"I done want to," Emma whined, making Regina chuckle.

"I swear, you are worse than Henry." Regina pushed Emma off of her, kissed her, and got up. "Now I'm going to cook breakfast and get Henry ready for school. Feel free to join me." Regina put her pajamas on, grabbed her phone, and went down stairs. She went into the living room. Henry was lying in the middle of the floor.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?"

Henry looked up at his mother. "Pancakes," he said excitedly.

"Ok go take a shower and get ready for school."

"But I don't wanna go to school" Henry whined, making Regina laugh.

"Emma said the same thing about getting up for work."

Henry got up. "Did Emma stay the night?" Henry asked.

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's great," Henry said and smiled. "I'm glad she makes you happy mom."

"And what about you, do you like her?"

"Well yeah, so far there's nothing to not like about her. Hey can she come over tonight when Callie and everyone comes over?"

Regina had completely forgot about tonight. "I'll ask her about it."

"Awesome, and mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I know you love her."

Regina looked at her son in shock then shook herself out of it. "I do sweetheart, I'm just dealing with some things right now."

"I know, but you should tell her." Henry hugged Regina. "I love you mom."

"I love you too my little prince." Henry smiled and took off, running towards the bathroom.

"And no running," Regina called, though she wasn't angry, she was too happy to be angry.

"Sorry mom." Regina smiled and shook her head while walking towards the kitchen.

**Alright guys and gals it might take me a little bit for the next chapter maybe a week its according on how busy I am with school. I hope you all like this chapter please leave a review, reviews always brighten my day because I know you all are enjoying this.**


	27. Chapter 27

Granny walked into her granddaughter's apartment. She saw clothes in the hallway and started picking them up.

"I swear that girl can't pick up clothes for nothing," she said and walked in, continuing to pick up clothes. Red and Belle were awake getting underneath the covers. Belle was hiding in Red's neck. "I swear girlie, Red wake up," Granny finally looked up noticing the second lump and her granddaughter holding the blanket up to her nose.

"You could have knocked Granny." Red said.

"Well that must be Belle underneath the covers." Belle poked her head out.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Belle said, her cheeks bright red.

"Nice to meet you too, you two get dressed and I'll see you in the dining room with breakfast, and I'll wash these, I'm sure some of them are yours," Granny said and left to prepare everything.

"Well your granny seems nice." Red chuckled and kissed Belle.

"I should have mentioned she comes in every morning, she likes to cook me breakfast."

"It's fine, but we should shower and talk to Granny." Red perked up at the shower part.

"Now a shower with you sounds wonderful." Red kissed Belle and then nipped at her neck.

"It would be if your granny wasn't here. I'm gonna go shower, alone."

Red groaned, "Fine." Belle got out of the bed giving Red a wonderful view of her naked body.

"Enjoy the view," Belle said and walked into the bathroom.

"Tease," Red mumbled, getting up and putting on some booty shorts and a tank top. When she went out and saw Granny preparing breakfast, Red went beside her making herself and Belle some coffee.

"You know you could have given me a heads up girlie."

Red kissed her grandmother on her cheek. "I know and I'm sorry you had to meet her like that."

"So I'm guessing you had fun last night," Granny said, picking on her granddaughter. Red laughed and blushed.

"Yeah it was great."

"Do you see this going anywhere?"

"I actually do I really like her Granny," Red smiled. Granny put food on two plates and placed them on the table then turned to her granddaughter, "Then you need to act right with this one, make her feel special and don't go messing around with anyone else."

"Yes Granny," Red hugged her. "I love you granny."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to interu…" Granny turned and faced Belle who was in Red's bathrobe.

"Oh don't worry dear."

"I'm sorry I'm not exactly dressed how I would like for use to meet."

"Honey, I met you when all you had was a blanket I think we passed formalities."

"Yes and I would like to apologize…"

"Ruby go and kiss her until she stops apologizing," Granny said, making Red break out in a wolfish grin. She went over and kissed Belle, interrupting her.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"She's the one who told me to, she was getting tired of all the apologies."

"I appreciate them Hun, but one apology is enough. Now Ruby go take a shower." Red left the two. "Ruby made some coffee for you and herself it's in the pot, I have to put your clothes in the dryer so when you are finished eating they should be done." Granny left, putting Belle's things in the drier. When she came back Belle was already drinking a cup of coffee next to her plate.

"Thank you for washing my clothes," Belle said.

"It's no problem, now," Granny sat down across from Belle, "what are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"Nothing bad I assure you."

"Good and what accent is that?"

"Australian, I moved here because of the hospital, it's a great teaching hospital."

"And tell me about yourself."

"Well in school I was a book worm, I didn't exactly have friends. Same for med school, though I was top of my class."

"Did you ever party?"

"No ma'am I never had the time to."

"Well if you're with my granddaughter just wait till tonight, it is Friday night right?"

"It is, should I be afraid?"

"Oh yes you definitely should be Afraid babe," Red said, kissing Belle's cheek then sitting beside her and eating breakfast.

"And why's that? Belle asked.

"Because tomorrow night we are going to the bar to drink," Red said.

"Why not tonight?" Granny asked.

"I've got to work late tonight."

"I've never drank before," Belle said.

"Wait, like none at all?" Red asked.

"No, not at all."

"That will quickly change," Granny said, then there was a beep. "That will be your clothes, now finish up eating."

"Thanks Granny," Red said.

"No problem, and Belle?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Call me Granny." Belle smiled, "yes Granny." Granny winked at her and left.

"She likes you," Red said.

"How can you tell?"

"She gave you permission to call her Granny." Belle smiled and kissed Red. The kiss soon turned deeper until clothes were being thrown at them and got them to quit.

"None of that in the kitchen, you save that for the bedroom," Granny said with a wink, causing Red to laugh and Belle to turn a very bright red.

* * *

Emma looked around for her tank top, it was laying in the floor. She put it on along with her underwear but she started to put on some jeans when there was a knock at the door. Emma went over opening it with her lower body covered henry was standing there.

"Hey, mom's cooking pancakes."

"Thanks kid I'll be down in a minute."

"Why are you standing weird?"

Emma chuckled. "Because I don't have any pants on."

"Oh, mom has some sweatpants in the bottom of her dresser."

"Thanks kid."

"You're welcome Emma," he turned around and left. Emma went over and put on some of Regina's sweats. She went down and saw Regina looking in the fridge, then suddenly grabbing Regina's hips.

"Boo!" Regina jumped and spun around slapping Emma's arm while Emma laughed.

"No tiene gracia Emma," (Not funny Emma) Regina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awe come on Gina," Emma pulled Regina in by the waist but Regina didn't budge her arms. "It was too good of an opportunity."

"Eres tan malo." (You are so mean)

"I'm sorry," Emma pecked Regina on the lips, "have I ever told you that you are really sexy when you speak Spanish?"

Regina smiled, "I actually read it in your journal." Then Regina frowned, knowing she actually shouldn't have read Emma's journal without her permission. "I hope you're not upset."

"No I'm not, are you still angry with me for scaring you?"

"Yes," Regina returned to pouting.

"I said I was sorry."

Regina lifted an eyebrow, "yes you did but you didn't mean it, did you?"

Emma smiled, "Not really"

"See, now go I'm mad at you." Emma left, not seeing Regina smiling as she left. Emma headed to the living room, cartoons where on but she didn't mind. She laid in the floor. For some reason she didn't feel like sitting on the couch. After a few minute Henry came in wearing his school uniform.

"Why are you in here laying in the floor?"

"Your mom is mad at me because I scared her and I didn't feel like sitting on the couch." Henry laughed and laid down next to Emma putting his head on Emma's stomach.

"So you're in time out."

"Yeah kid I guess I am." Emma unknowingly began to play with Henry's hair. Regina walked in but stopped to look at the two. She smiled, getting her phone out and taking a few pictures.

"Mom plays with my hair too." Emma looked down noticing that she was in fact playing with his hair,

"Oh sorry," she went to pull away.

"It's fine, I actually like it." Emma continued, then she spotted Regina and winked at her, causing Regina to smile even bigger.

"So am I out of timeout?" Emma said. Regina quirked an eyebrow up.

"I don't know can you behave?"

Emma chuckled, "for now."

"Come on then, breakfast is ready," Regina said.

"Come on kid, lets go eat." They sat up, Henry heading to the dining room while Emma stood in front of Regina. "So can I miss behave when Henry leaves?" Emma winked at her.

"We will see," Regina said flirtatious but then turned serious, "he likes you, you know?"

Emma smiled. "I like him too, he's a pretty awesome kid definitely acts older than his age."

"Yes he does, he was…well we both were wondering If you would like to come over tonight, I'm having a few people over."

"Who's all coming?"

"Callie, Arizona, their daughter Sofia who's 8, Meredith, Dereck and their daughter Zola who is also 8, their son bailey…"

"Bailey?"

"His first name is Derek like his dad but he prefers baily after doctor bailey he is 2 I'll probably invite bailey and her husband Ben their son tuck who is 11 he grew up with Zola, Sofia and Henry so he plays with them."

"I will love to, sounds like fun and a lot of interrogating." Regina chuckled and kissed Emma.

"Come on lets eat." Emma and Regina headed into the dining room. Henry was already eating his pancakes.

"Emma, sit by me?"

"Ok kid," Emma grabbed a plate putting pancakes on it, then sitting by Henry. Regina watched her son interacting.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Is that your motorcycle outside?"

"Sure is."

"Awesome can I drive?" Emma laughed and Regina scuffed.

"You can't drive it, maybe I'll let you ride with me though."

"Really?" Henry asked excited.

"Of course not, your mom would probably kill me."

"Oh I most definitely would, along with taking away certain activities if you even think about taking him on that death trap." Emma's mouth dropped. _Is she seriously thinking about taking sex away from me?_

"Sorry kid, not going to take you on it anytime soon." Regina chuckled and smiled at the two as Emma and Henry talked about cartoons. She sat down with a plate across from them just watching the two interact. Finishing their plates, Regina took Henry's, Emma's and her own plate and washed them in the sink, not wanting to reunion Emma and Henry's bonding time. _I think I'm in love with her_. Regina dropped one of the silver wear at the thought.

"Mom you ok?" Henry asked, Emma looked at Regina concerned.

"You ok Gina?"

"Yes dear I'm fine, I just realized something."

"What about?" Henry asked.

"Just something, sweetheart."

"Oh ok, so Emma are you coming tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it kid."

"Awesome." There was a honk outside.

"Ok Henry that's the bus." Henry jumped up, wiping his mouth and grabbed his backpack.

"Bye mom," he kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Emma," he kissed Emma on the cheek. "Love you guys," he said and ran out of the front door. Emma was sitting there in shock, tears in her eyes.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Ye..." her voice cracked so she coughed, "yeah I'm fine I just didn't expect that." Regina came over and sat next to her Emma faced her letting Regina wipe her tears.

"What's wrong hun?" Regina held Emma's face rubbing her thumbs against Emma's cheeks.

"I'm just not used to people actually caring about me."

Regina smiled, "I care about you and obviously Henry does too," Regina kissed her with as much passionate and love she could put into a single kiss. It soon turned frantic; Emma swiped her tongue across Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance that was given immediately. She stood up swiftly picking Regina up, sitting her on the table with Regina's legs wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Care to join me in the shower dear?" Regina purred, nipping at Emma's ear.

"Yeah" Emma said in a duh voice. She picked Regina up off the table. Emma followed her to the bathroom. She pressed Regina against the bathroom door nipping and sucking at her pulse point, clothing were quickly discarded.

"We actually have to get in the shower dear," Regina said, pushing Emma inside the shower stall turning the water on where cold water blasted onto Emma.

"Holy shit Regina that's cold," Emma hissed Regina moved it so it was now warmer.

"Better dear?" Regina purred into Emma's ear, making her quiver and now that much wetter in more ways than one.

"Much," Emma said, pushing Regina against the shower wall. She took Regina's hands and pinned them against the wall, crashing their lips together. Regina smiled into the kiss, loving how Emma was being dominant. Emma went down Regina's jawline and then nipped at the sensitive spot below Regina's ear. Emma let go of Regina's hands, the left one messaging her left breast while the other descended downward where Regina needed Emma most. When she got to her goal Regina was wet and not from the shower.

"Damn it Gina you're soaked," Emma slipped her fingers into Regina's folds, teasing her.

"Emma please," Regina moaned, grabbing ahold of Emma's waist, pulling her closer into herself.

"What do you need babe?"

"Inside… I need you inside… of me." With that, Emma plunged two fingers into Regina's opening, earning a very loud moan from her. Emma bit down onto Regina's neck sucking it into her mouth and letting go with a pop. Regina dug her nails into Emma's sides. Emma curled her fingers upwards.

"Oh god Emma… right…. There…. Faster." Emma went faster pressing her thumb against Regina's clit pushing her over the edge.

"Oh god Emma," Regina loudly moaned. Emma smirked and kissed her.

"I love it when you scream my name."

"And I love screaming it. Now dear," Regina flipped them over so Emma was now pinned to the shower wall. Regina hovered over Emma's lips, barely touching them, "it's my turn to repay the favor." Regina kissed Emma, "dear."

Emma groaned, "you are such a tease." Regina smirked moving down pampering Emma's neck with bites and kisses.

"Evil queen dear."

"And what does her majesty have in mind for me?"

Regina moved nibbling on Emma's ear, "I am going to make you scream my name," Regina said huskily. Emma moaned but it was muffled by Regina's lips. Regina slipped her hand in between Emma's thighs teasing Emma's clit, flicking and pinching it, getting Emma more wet than she already was. Continuing her ministration on Emma's clit, Regina moved her mouth to Emma's neck, sucking in a patch of skin into her mouth.

"Oh... God" Emma moaned.

"Regina is fine dear," Regina smirked against her skin before Emma could say anything Regina inserted two fingers into Emma, bringing her to the edge.

"Oh… Regina," Emma moaned. Regina curled her fingers upward, pushing Emma over the edge.

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma screamed coming down from her peak. Regina pecked Emma on the lips they continued to shower getting out and drying off.

"Gina I forgot my bag downstairs."

"Well go get it dear."

"You want me to go downstairs naked?" Regina walked over to the door getting her purple silk bathrobe and handing it to Emma.

"There, now you are covered", Regina said, "sadly."

Emma smirked, "Thank you." Emma kissed her and walked down the stairs. Beside the door was her bag she went to reach for it. The doorbell rung, making her jump.

"Emma, Regina it's me and Arizona open up," Callie yelled through the door. Emma released a breath she didn't notice she had been holding she opened the door.

"How come I always see you half dressed?" Callie asked.

"I think you secretly want to see her naked," Arizona said.

"Can't you blame me with her abs," Callie said, Arizona nodded in agreement.

"True, where's Regina?"

Emma grabbed her bag still shocked by the two's conversation about her. "Getting dressed, which is what I am going to do."

"Don't take too long, you've got a surgery in 3 hours."

"I don't take that long," Emma said, heading back to Regina's room. She walked in, Regina was in her undergarments.

"Who was at the door?" Regina asked.

"Callie and Arizona, they are waiting downstairs."

"Oh yeah, it's Friday." Emma put her bag down picking out some undergarments, jeans and a t-shirt.

"So they come over every Friday?"

"Yeah on every other Friday we alternate. I drive them to get breakfast and work and vice versa they just live up the street, do you want to come?"

"Sure but I'm driving my motorcycle so I'll follow you," Emma finished getting dressed not bothering with her hair.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Emma kissed Regina and went down stairs. Callie and Arizona were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey savior," Arizona said.

"Hey Ems," Callie said then smirked, "that's a nice mark you have there."

"What?" Emma went over to the mirror and sure enough there was a bruise. "Damn it how am I supposed to cover that." Arizona and Callie were laughing. Arizona reached out into her bag pulling out a button up shirt.

"Here take this it will cover it up, I always have one just in case Callie leaves marks."

"Which is always," Regina said appearing in the living room. Regina walked over to Emma looking at her neck, "sorry."

Emma smirked, "I'm not." Emma kissed her, "it was totally worth it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh I most definitely did."

Callie coughed, "sorry to interrupt but we have to go."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Emma stood there.

"Well change your shirt dear."

"Now?" Emma questioned, looking at Callie and Arizona. "In front of them?"

"No next week, hurry up we don't have time for you to go all the way to a bathroom just to change a shirt," Callie said. Emma rolled her eyes and turned around. Taking off her shirt she heard a gasp.

"Damn Regina," Callie said.

"Emma does your back hurt?" Regina asked concerned.

"No, should it?"

"Considering there are scratch marks on your back, yeah I'd say a little bit." Arizona said. Emma put the shirt on, buttoning it up and turning back to them.

"I don't really feel pain on my back," Emma said. "So where are we going to eat?" Emma asked, hoping they would drop it. Regina looked at Emma knowing she was avoiding something but decided to drop it.

"That café I took you to."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you guys there."

"You're not ridding with us?" Callie asked.

"No I'm going to drive my motorcycle, you still want a ride? Of course if it's ok with Gina and Arizona."

"I'm ok with it, I call next though," Arizona said making the others laugh.

"Please Regina?" Callie asked pleading with the brunette.

"Ok fine."

"Yes thank you," Callie hugged Regina then kissed Arizona.

"Come on Ems." Emma smiled at Callie's enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Emma kissed Regina, "I'll tell you about my back later."

"Thank you Emma, I didn't want to push you."

"Its fine if you ever want to know anything just ask."

"Ok so what does a red tulip mean?" Regina smiled innocently making Emma chuckle.

"I'm not saying it yet."

"Fine but go before Callie loses a gasket." Regina said, Emma kissed her.

"I'll see you in a bit." Emma walked outside and saw Callie looking at the bike. "Have you ever ridden before?"

Callie shook her head, "no I haven't"

"Ok well," Emma got on and handed Callie her spare helmet. She didn't want to wear hers so Callie put it on, "get behind me and hold on." Callie got on.

"Are you going to go fast?" Callie asked. Callie was both excited and scared.

Emma laughed, "that was the plan." Emma started the motorcycle.

* * *

Regina watched Emma walk out the house when the door closed Arizona spoke, "Gina?"

"It's a nickname she gave me."

"None for her?"

"I've been thinking about white knight."

"It fits, and a red tulip?"

"Do you know what it means?" Regina asked, hoping she knew.

Arizona smiled, "what? The Regina Millis doesn't know something?" Regina smacked Arizona on the arm, "dang now I see why she has so many scratch marks, you're violent."

"Oh shut up."

Arizona laughed, "I don't know what it means I would ask Calliope, she knows all about flowers."

"I'll ask, now come on," Regina grabbed her purse and walked out the door seeing Emma and Callie on the motorcycle only Callie wearing a helmet. "Emma Swan you put a helmet on right now," Regina yelled over the motorcycle engine. Arizona and Callie started laughing. Emma reached over to a bag that had her helmet she took it out and put it on winking at Regina. Emma took off, she felt Callie tighten around her midsection.

Emma arrived at the café parking right outside of the cafe and helped Callie off.

"Why was Regina so mad" Emma asked

"Because she's in love with you, dummy. She doesn't want you getting hurt."

"She's in love with me?"

"You are so dumb if you think she doesn't. Dude, You met her son, she never does that. So obviously she does, don't you?"

"I do, I actually gave her a red tulip last night."

"Oh my god that's amazing and so sweet!"

"You know what it means?"

"Of course I do, I picked the flowers for my wedding."

"Oh well you can't tell Regina what it means, not yet anyways."

"Well, when?"

"Henry gave me four days; I was going to take her to the stables Sunday if she doesn't have to work."

"What about Henry?"

"I was going to take him with us if he wants to go, it's his decision."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're just amazing, I definitely approve of you."

Emma smiled, "I thought I got your approval when I showed you my abs?"

"That was my physical approval, this is my caring approval."

"How many approvals do you have?"

"Just four, physical, caring, defending, and standing by her side."

"I think I can pass those."

"Pass what?" Regina asked, coming from behind Emma wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Arizona held Callie's hand.

"Callie's approval test."

"And what are these approvals?" Regina asked.

"Physical, caring, defending- like if someone comes onto you she'll beat them up, and standing by your side when something difficult comes up," Callie said.

"What has she passed so far?"

"Physical and caring, thankfully Arizona doesn't have any," Emma said.

"On no I do, and you passed. Though there was only one."

"Which was, dear?"

"That she was good for you, and so far she is."

"Of course I'm good for her," Emma said.

"Come on let's eat, we only have two hour," Arizona said. They all went into the café and sat down. A waitress came by eyeing Emma. This didn't go unnoticed by the other three but Emma was oblivious.

"What can I get you fine ladies?" the waitress winked at Emma.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Emma asked.

"We do."

"Can I get some with cinnamon in it?"

"Sure thing what about you ladies?"

Regina spoke up being very short with the waitress for flirting with her girlfriend, "three coffees and two eggs benedict for them." Regina pointed at Callie and Arizona. "That will be it dear," Regina dismissed her. The waitress walked away.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"She was flirting with you, and you being your oblivious self didn't notice," Regina said. Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "the reason I'm so oblivious is because I only have eyes for you."

"Awe," Callie and Arizona said and Regina tried to hide a smile.

"I tell you what, I'll do something when she gets back so she knows I'm yours." Just then the waitress came back with their drinks. Emma gently lifted Regina's chin, giving her a slow, sensual kiss. When the kiss ended the waitress was gone and Regina was at a loss for words.

"Damn that was hot," a man called from behind Emma and Regina.

"Mark?" Callie and Arizona said, jumping up and hugging him. Regina was staring at Emma and gave her another kiss.

"Thank you dear."

"Alright what happened to Regina? Why does it seem she has a girlfriend?" Mark asked. Regina rolled her eyes and stood up giving Mark a hug.

"That's because she is my girlfriend, and you are a week early. What happened?"

"The seminar got canceled. Now who is the hot blondie that seems to have captured your heart?"

Emma smiled. "This is Emma Swan," Regina said.

"Emma nice to meet you, I'm Mark Sloan."

Emma stood up and shook his hand, "ah the chief of plastics, right?"

"Yeah that's right. So where did you and M.R. meet?" Mark asked. Everyone sat down, Mark sitting in between Callie and Emma.

"Work. I'm a 5th year resident."

"Nice, my wife is a 5th year resident."

"Oh Meredith's sister, congrats."

"Thank you. How long have you and Regina been together?"

"Four days."

Mark smirked, "dang M.R. you work fast. How did that happen?" he directed the question to Emma.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." Emma answered.

"Nice," Mark chuckled, "now what have I missed?"

"Cora is in town," Callie said.

"Yikes."

"And has an eye for Emma but doesn't know they are dating," Arizona finished.

"Oh and Kilian Jones, who's an intern, is chasing after Emma. She reported him but he keeps coming," Callie said.

"Really? Well just put this Jones on my service. As for Cora, I'm sorry she's here."

"Oh no it gets better. Emma why don't you tell him what my mother is making you do?" Regina said.

"A Situs Inversus Bentall procedure."

"Can you even do that?" Callie asked.

"Seems it is a specialty for her." Regina answered.

"How many have you done?" Arizona asked.

"43," Emma said.

"Wow, so you know how to do this surgery?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I studied last night."

"You should have called Callie, she has this thing called 'The Callie Method'," Mark said.

"I prefer the Regina method," Emma said. Regina drank some of her coffee trying to hide her smile.

"Well did you learn it?" mark asked.

"I could never forget it even if I wanted to," Emma said.

Regina smiled at Emma. "I hope you never forget it," Regina said, winking at her.

"Alright, well let's get to the hospital. Arizona it's your turn," Callie said. Everyone besides Mark got money out to pay.

"Her turn for what?" Mark asked.

"Riding Emma's motorcycle," Arizona said.

"You've got a motorcycle?" Mark asked. Emma nodded. "Sweet, I like you. Regina you should keep her."

"I plan to," Regina replied. Emma smiled and held Regina's hand and walked outside.

"Well I hope so."

"Alright love birds, lets go. You'll see each other in a few minutes," Callie called out. Regina and Emma laughed.

"I'll drive Regina." Callie screamed.

"No you won't, I've got the keys," Regina said.

"Well if I want you to survive Callie, I should go. I'll see you in a few," Emma said, pulling Regina in for a kiss.

"That is still really hot," Mark said. Callie slapped him. "What? It is."

Regina and Emma chuckled. "Bye Gina."

"Goodbye dear." Emma walked away hearing Callie say, "finally."

"Alright, here's a helmet." Emma handed Arizona a helmet, "have you ever ridden on one before?" Emma asked, getting on the motorcycle.

"No," Arizona said, putting the helmet on and getting on.

"Emma Swan put the helmet on," Regina yelled. Emma smirked putting hers on.

"Ok now you did that on purpose," Arizona said.

Emma smirked, "yeah I just wanted to see how mad she would get," Emma said, turning on the motorcycle.

"You better be careful," Callie called out. Emma nodded.

"Hang on," Emma said. Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's midsection.

"You know you can always change your mind?"

"No, I want to do this."

"Alright," Emma took off to the hospital.

* * *

Regina got into the driver's seat after calling after them to be careful. Callie got into the car.

"How well do you know flowers?" Regina asked, starting the car.

"I'm not telling you what a red tulip means."

"Why not?" Regina drove much more slowly than Emma.

"Because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"You are no fun," Regina said, making Callie scoff.

"I so am and you know it, now I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask dear."

"Are you falling in love with her?" Callie asked.

"I'm already in love with her, and I know we have only been together less than a week but I am in love with her," Regina smiled widely thinking about Emma, "when did you know you loved Arizona?"

Callie smiled, "when she kissed me in the bathroom in granny's bar, I just thought 'now there is a woman who has guts'"

Regina chuckled, "yes I still can't believe she did that."

"It was definitely an ice breaker." Callie and Regina laughed, riding the rest of the way in a comfortable silence until Callie put it on teach me how to dougie.

* * *

"Oh my God that was such a thrill," Arizona said getting off, taking the helmet off and handing it to Emma. Emma got off and took hers and the spares in her motorcycle bag.

"I'm glad you liked it," Emma looked at her watch. She had an hour till her surgery with Cora, "I've got to go, my surgery is in an hour."

"Are you going to wait for Regina?"

"Yeah, I have to get my goodbye loving," Emma winked, making Arizona chuckle and shake her head.

"I'm glad I have her, I still can't believe she agreed to date someone like me."

"Emma you make her smile like she never has before, you are a great person and deserve happiness too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now just don't screw it up or I'll have to kill you." Emma laughed. They saw Regina pulling into a parking spot. Emma walked over opening the door for Regina.

"Hey beautiful."

Regina smiled, "well aren't you my white knight." Emma smiled, taking Regina's hand helping her out of the car.

"Only for you, your majesty," Emma pulled Regina into a sweet loving kiss.

"I have to prep for surgery, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you when you get out. Meet me in the cafeteria." Regina gave Emma a final kiss and Emma headed to the changing rooms.

She turned a corner, "wow guys were at work." Red and Belle were currently in their scrub bottoms and bras making out. They pulled apart with Belle blushing while Red smirked. Emma opened her locker she spotted her Swan necklace she left it in the locker her first day and forgot to put it back on so she took it and put it on.

"You can't say anything Ems, you and your girlfriend were in the on-call room."

"True, but I didn't want to be interrupted so I locked the door," Emma said, taking off her clothes to change into her scrubs. Red and Belle put on their scrub tops. Emma turned around putting on her scrub bottoms, Red was the first to speak, "damn girl you must be beyond good." Emma smirked.

"How are you wearing a bra over those?" Belle asked.

"I don't feel them anymore."

"Well your girlfriend is lucky." Ruby said.

"Emma, there you are dear," Cora came in with her surgical scrubs.

"Shit, does this woman ever leave me alone?" Emma hissed. Red and Belle shrugged.

"Who did that to your back?"

Emma put on her scrub shirt, "what do you mean?" Emma decides to play dumb.

"Dear I'm not stupid I know scratch marks when I see them so who put them there?"

"Uhmm I'd rather not say."

"Oh ok, well come on, surgery starts in about fifty minutes," Cora turned around, leaving, followed by Emma.

"Good luck," Red and Belle said.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, we will be in the booth."

"See ya."

* * *

Regina watched Emma head to the changing rooms.

"You are so in love with her," Arizona said.

"Just picture what they will be like when they declare their love," Callie said.

"You realize I'm standing right here dears," Regina said and her pager went off.

"Who's that?"

"Seems it's the board in the meeting room."

"Good luck, we will be in the booth watching Emma's surgery," Arizona said.

"See you in a bit," Regina said and left towards the meeting room. When she entered she saw Gold and all the other board members. "I apologize, I didn't realize there was a meeting," Regina said.

"Its fine dearie, this was originally just for me but I have a proposal for you," gold replied. Regina raised her eyebrows.

"And what's that?"

"I just received a job offer for the head of board members and they need a replacement so I recommended you dearie."

"Yes and we reviewed your profile and believe you are an excellent doctor to feel in the shoes," one of the board members said. "but since you asked for a transferee we have no ch…"

"Wait, what? I never said I wanted a transferee nor have I considered it."

"That's not what your mother said," Gold said, handing Regina the papers. Regina looked at them seeing how her mother wanted her to travel with her.

"Well my mother can go screw herself because I will not be transferring."

"Ok, so you are staying here correct?"

"That would be correct," Regina said trying to keep her cool.

"Than from now on you are now chief until told otherwise."

"Thank you." Gold nodded his head.

"Come with me dearie," Gold said, getting up and heading to his office and Regina followed him. When they entered she saw all his stuff was already packed up.

"Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you dearie."

"So why did you pick me?"

"I figured you would like the leverage it provided you on your mother."

"Oh I appreciate it very much, but with you there's always a price." Gold chuckled.

"You're right there is, but at the moment you aren't ready to hear it, but for now here is a flight schedule for next week and a list of people going to Boise, Idaho to help with the separation surgery of conjoined twins. Do not change any of it I've already scheduled everything and it took me a week to do this," Gold handed her the list.

"Jones, Yang, Sloan, older Grey, Robbins, French, and Swan." Regina didn't know how to feel about Emma being sent away for god knows how long.

"Yes and make sure to send notice tomorrow through e-mail and tell them in person. Now go have a chat with mother dearest."

"With pleasure," Regina headed to the gallery, fuming. Callie, Arizona, Red, Belle and older Grey were there along with more people she recognized. She put on her Evil Queen mask.

"Everyone out except doctors Robbins, Torres, French, Lucas, and Grey." They all practically ran out. They looked at Regina knowing something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked.

"My mother." Understanding was in all their faces.

"What did she do this time?" Callie asked.

"She tried to transferee me."

"What the hell?" Arizona said. Regina was about to respond but saw Emma enter the O.R.

* * *

Cora and Emma walked into the O.R. The patient was already on the table. People were in the booth, she saw Red, Belle, Callie, Arizona, and Regina was up there. She looked stressed. Emma smiled at her and winked, making Regina smile.

"Dear did you actually have time to study the case?"

"Yes I did."

"So do you actually see this relationship going anywhere?"

"Yeah I do." They started the surgery. Cora was cutting and removing parts.

"And where do you see yourself heading?"

"Most likely Peds."

"You should really think about being a Situs Inversus specialist, you could travel the world, though you would need to dump whoever it is you're dating."

"Well I don't plan on dumping them anytime now, nor in the future. I will stay with them as long as they want me," Emma said. She saw Callie grab a hold of Regina's hand.

"Dear, don't you know love is weakness," Cora said, while putting the patient in cardio bypass.

"That's where you're wrong, love is strength." Cora started to cut but Emma knew it was a wrong place to cut.

"Wait," Emma said, making Cora halt her movements.

"What?" Cora asked slightly annoyed. Maybe she had been wrong about Emma's potential.

"You are about to cut into an artery."

"Dear I've been doing surgery for the past 35 years I think I know what I'm doing," she started to cut again.

"No stop you will cut it and they will bleed to death." Regina got on the intercom.

"Doctor Swan, doctor Millis what's going on?"

"Nothing dear."

"She's about to cut into the coronary arter."

"Doctor Swan are you 100 percent positive you know what you are talking about?"

"Yes I'm 100 percent sure."

"Doctor Millis get out of the O.R., doctor Swan will be taking over."

"Dear you don't have the power."

"I'm chief now and I said get out of the O.R. before I have you physically removed." Cora had a blank face on even Emma couldn't read it.

"As you wish dear," Cora walked away.

"Can you do the surgery by yourself doctor Swan?"

"I can, chief Millis."

"Proceed than," Regina hung up. "Grey go down there and keep her company, oh and I was just wondering, are you still going to be able to make it tonight?" Grey nodded.

"Yeah I'll be there, what time?"

"6 o'clock sharp."

"Apple cider going to be there?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you at 5:30 then," Grey said and headed down the stairs. She entered the O.R., cleaned, and the nurses helped her put the scrubs on.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lovely to see you too, she wanted me to keep you company."

"Cool, here you can do suction," Emma handed it to her.

"So is it true you've done 43 of these kinds of patients?"

"You know it's scary how fast news spreads around here and yes its true."

"Trust me, I was surprised word didn't spread about me and Derrick."

"What do you mean?" Meredith launched into her story about how they met and in turn Emma gave some stuff about herself. Emma and Grey finished surgery with no complications and plenty to talk about. Grey had left but Emma was still cleaning her arms. When Emma exited out she felt a sharp slap across her face she looked and saw Cora.

"Don't you ever call me out like that."

Emma got dangerously close to Cora's face, "I don't know who you think you are but I am not your daughter I. will. Hurt. You. If you touch me or Regina or her boy I will end you."

"Dear I could end your career."

"You act like I care what you do."

"But that is your problem, you care too much about other people. Like Doctor Lucas or Doctor French for example whose careers are just starting and whose careers I can and will end if you do something like that again, do not underestimate me dear."

"And you don't need to underestimate me," Emma walked away to the cafeteria not seeing the smile on Cora's face.

* * *

Everyone exited the gallery after Emma's surgery. Regina went looking for her mother. She would tell Emma how proud she was of her when she saw her. When she turned a corner she ran into doctor Bailey.

"Where is my mother?"

"Now I don't care if you are queen of England just because you are chief doesn't mean you get to use that tone with me."

"I apologize, have you seen my mother anywhere?"

"She said something about lunch."

"Thank you, oh and before I forget, Henry is wanting to have all his school friends over, including tuck and I was wondering if you, Ben and Tuck would like to come. I'll be making my famous Lasagna and there will be apple cider."

"I'd love to, now go kill your mother." Regina nodded and left._ How could my mother think I would ever travel with her?_

"Regina!" Emma yelled. Regina turned, seeing a handprint on Emma's face had her halt all movements and thoughts. _How dare anyone touch her Emma?_ She cupped Emma's cheek.

"Who did this to you?" Regina asked, lightly stroking Emma's face.

"Your mother." If Regina wasn't pissed before, this news certainly took the cake. Regina had an icy glare. She turned around, walking into the cafeteria. "Regina," Emma said, grabbing Regina's forearm.

"Emma let me go," Regina said, her voice dangerously low. Regina noticed Emma's face drop so she softened a bit, "I have to do this, she cannot control my life anymore, I have to stick up for myself this time." Emma nodded and let go of her. Regina looked around, her mother was sitting at the far end alone. Regina approached her with any eyes watching. Callie and Arizona arrived and stood beside Emma watching the scene about to unfold.

"Mom what the hell? First you tried to transferee me than you go and slap my girlfriend, you messed up in surgery almost killing the patient if it hadn't been for Emma who spotted it in the first place." Everyone stared.

"I know what I was doing as for your girlfriend well she deserved it."

"Get out."

"This isn't your hospital."

"Chief retired so I am officially of 2 hours ago chief remember. So as I said get the fuck out of my hospital before I have security force you out."

She stood up and smiled, "well I guess I'll be going chief Millis. You and your little girlfriend better watch out." Cora left the Hospital. Regina walked out heading to the nearest on-call room, with Emma following.

Emma pulled Regina into a hug who started crying. "Its ok baby, I've got you." Regina buried her head in Emma neck, breathing in her scent to calm her.

"She is such a nefarious manipulating bitch," Regina said in Emma's neck, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah but we already knew that."

"She tried to transferee me, she tried to take me away with her, she hit you Emma, she is going to take you away from me and…"

"Hey," Emma lifted Regina's head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm right here and what you did out there today was the bravest thing I've ever seen and I want you to know something, I will never leave you. In fact," Emma lifted her arms and took off her swan necklace putting it on Regina, "here's proof that I will always be with you even if I'm in another room or in the O.R and you are in the office you will have a part of me with you."

"How come I've never noticed this?"

"I just started wearing it again. It's my favorite necklace and has been with me since I was 17. I cherish this necklace and I cherish you so I'm giving this to you"

Regina pulled Emma into a kiss. "You are too good for me."

"I think the same about you. Now let's finish this day and get ready for the party."

"I'm going to go ahead and go home I'll see you there."

"I'll be there shortly after I make sure the patient wakes up," Emma brought Regina into a passionate kiss only breaking it off when air became necessary. "Better?" Emma asked.

"Much," Regina pecked her lips one more time and left to prepare for dinner.

**Ok guys for one I am so sorry this took so long. Again I have an AP class that is killing me we have to read this book called the kite runner, which I hate, and I'm stuck doing a group project when I'm the only one doing it. Anyways I promise I'll try to make shorter updates. I'm working on another Fic its a Bechole and rizzles crossover so I'm also working on that. And I hope you guys like that I brought Mark into this a couple of people wanted me to and also I am going to bring Jones back but don't be harsh on him we will soon discover why he's acting like a complete ass. And this story is set before the plane crash scene and I decided I wanted to bring that in so, out of the people going who do you want to die? I'm only picking one maybe two.**


End file.
